Hollywood Of The Dead
by JORI4EVER
Summary: Era un día normal en la ciudad de Hollywood y en la escuela de HA cuando las cosas dieron un giro inesperado y todo cambiará por completo...sangre, muerte y muchas cosas mas... tal vez un poco de OCC en los personajes... pero bueno solo entren y lean... :)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí hay otra historia... no es mía es de un buen amigo y me pidió que la subiera... poco a poco se ira actualizando... dependiendo de cuando me lo envie para editarlo y subirlo... y aprovecho para decir que la historia ¿Será amor? tenga actualización la próxima semana... mientras tanto Inmatee Art's seguirá sin actualización hasta que pueda juntarme con mi amiga y planear el siguiente cap n.n eso es todo ahora sin mas que decir les dejo leer... n.n**

**Desclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes, lamentablemente no me pertenecen u.u le pertenece a Dan C:**

**Esta historia también esta basada en un manga y anime llamado High School Of The Dead... y al igual que Victorious no me pertenece.. si no que es de sus respectivos autores x3 **

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la escuela de artes Hollywood Arts, en los pasillos se encontraban como siempre una mitad latina y una gótica discutiendo, o mejor dicho la gótica se encontraba molestando a la mitad latina. Los amigos de ambas estaban acostumbrados a sus pleitos constantes. Después de eso las clases corrieron como siempre, sin altas ni bajas, con trabajos, presentaciones y participaciones.

Tori Vega se encontraba llegando a su casa después de un duro día de escuela, hizo sus cosas, comió, hizo la tarea, ceno, se bañó pero por alguna extraña razón en la noche no podía dormir. Ella sentía que algo estaba a punto de pasar, algo no estaba bien. Y empezó a divagar sobre acontecimientos a futuro que podrían ocurrir.

Toda la noche se la paso pensando hasta que en un punto de la madrugada cayo rendida. Sin saber que en unas de las partes oscuras de la ciudad de Hollywood pasaban sucesos extraños.

Al día siguiente se despertó y vio que se le hacía tarde para la escuela así que se cambió en tiempo record y bajo para alcanzar a Trina.

Tuvo suerte apenas y alcanzo a llegar, se deshizo de las preocupaciones de la noche pasada. Y aunque se la paso bostezando, se animó a continuar y pensar que ese sería un gran día.

Las primeras horas transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad, fue hasta descanso que tuvo una gran discusión con Jade West, realmente no sabía porque esa chica la odiaba tanto.

Como aun tenia sueño y no se encontraba de humor además de que la siguiente clase la tomaría con gótica y también con su mejor amigo André así que decidió saltársela.

Tori se encontraba en la azotea que tenía la escuela, dejo que el aire recorriera su cara y jugara con su cabello. Estaba metida en sus pensamientos, aun no lograba entender porque Jade la odiaba tanto, ella hace tiempo había aceptado que tenía sentimientos por esa chica y aunque sabía que no tenía la esperanza de llegar a algo más se conformaba con ser su amiga pero hasta eso, Jade West le había dejado claro un par de veces que jamás serían amigas. Ese presentimiento que tuvo la noche anterior aun lo mantenía y tenía miedo de lo que fuera a ocurrir. Estaba tan centrada hasta que escucho unos sonidos provenientes del estacionamiento de la escuela.

Una persona que no conocía y tenía apariencia algo grisácea además de que por la boca le salía sangre, golpeaba fuertemente un carro, hasta que 3 maestros se acercaron, uno pidió amablemente que dejara de hacerlo y como no hizo caso otro de los maestros lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, la persona desconocida lanzo una mordida directa al cuello del maestro quien grito del dolor y soltó al sujeto, los otros 2 maestros quedaron en shock al ver toda la sangre que salía de su compañero que parecía haber muerto, de repente este se levantó y tomo la pierna de una de las maestras que iban con ellos dos y la mordió, el ultimo maestro no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo. Tori quien miraba desde la azotea bajo inmediatamente y se dirigió al salón interrumpiendo la clase de música.

-Jade, André debemos irnos.- grito al entrar al salón.

-Srta. Victoria, primero se salta mi clase y ahora irrumpe como si nada.- dijo un maestro a modo de regaño.

-¿Qué te pasa Vega por fin enloqueciste?- dijo Jade fríamente.

-Solo vengan.- sonó desesperada.

-Pues, ¿Qué es lo que sucede Tori?- hablo por fin su amigo André con preocupación.

-Algo extraño está pasando afuera.- dijo en tono bajo.- Por favor acompáñenme.- menciono suplicante.

-¿Y qué cosas extrañas están pasando?- hablo la gótica en tono alto para que todos escucharan.

-Por favor Jade solo hazme caso.- decía la castaña al borde de la desesperación.

-Como sea.- interrumpió André y tomo del brazo a Jade y a Tori sacándolas del salón.

-Que te ocurre Harris.- siseo la chica de ojos azul verdosos.- Ultima vez que me sacas de mis clases.

-Basta.- grito Tori.- debemos buscar a los demás, esto es grave.- dijo temerosa.

-Ahora si Tori dinos que sucede.- menciono intranquilo André.

-Estaba en la azotea cuando un tipo raro apareció y empezó a golpear los carros.- contaba la chica cuando fue interrumpida.

-Espero y no haya golpeado el mío.- dijo la chica gótica irritada.- Sino conocerá a Jade West y a sus tijeras favoritas.- termino con una sonrisa retorcida.

-No, no es momento para eso, esa persona ataco a un profesor y lo mato, después los profesores se empezaron a matar entre si.- explico Tori mientras caminaba en busca de los demás.

-No habrás estado soñando, ya vez que dijiste que no dormiste bien.- dijo Jade con burla pero luego recordó que Vega no le había dicho nada a nadie, ella saco esa suposición al verla en ese ánimo y pensó que la morena se daría cuenta que la estaba observando y para su suerte Tori estaba tan preocupada por otras cosas que no le puso atención.

-Si es así, llámale a tu papa.- reflexiono André también ignorante del comentario de Jade.

-Si tienes razón.- contesto sacando su número, marco a la policía.- Esto no es posible.- dijo sorprendida.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Jade curiosa arrebatándole el celular.

-Por favor espere en la línea hasta que podamos atenderlo o llame más tarde, la línea de emergencias se encuentra saturada…- sonaba desde la bocina del celular y se repetía una y otra vez.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- dijo André ahora si asustado.

-Lo que sea, lo primero que debemos hacer es…- la pelinegra fue interrumpida por los alta voces de la escuela.

-"Atención a todo la escuela se ha suscitado una emergencia dentro del plantel, por favor sigan las instrucciones de los maestros y evacuen las instalaciones… Repito, se ha suscitado una emergencia dentro del plantel, por favor sigan las instrucciones de los maestros y evacuen…- fue interrumpido abruptamente y se escuchó el sonido del micrófono y unos segundos de silencio luego se volvió a escuchar la voz.- Deténgase, no, auxilio, por favor, ayúdenme…"

En otra parte de la escuela dos chicos salían del salón sin ser vistos.

-Robbie.- menciono Cat en voz baja.

-Calla y sígueme.- mientras se deslizaba de anclillas hasta la salida.

-De acuerdo.- le contesto mientras Cat iba tras él.

Mientras los alta voces seguían sonando.

-"No, por favor alguien ayúdeme, auxilio, no, NO, NOO".- fue el último grito que se escuchó y después dentro de todos los salones comenzaron a escucharse gritos de los alumnos desesperados.

En otro sector de la escuela, Trina salía del baño donde había estado dormida sin enterarse de nada y se topó con Beck que casualmente salía también del baño y se miraron extrañados cuando empezaron a escuchar gritos de los estudiantes.

André, Jade y Tori hicieron una pequeña parada al closet del conserje para tomar un palo de metal de un trapeador y una pequeña hacha que había ahí.

-¿para qué son estas cosas?- pregunto asustada la castaña.

-Si hay asesinos en la escuela debemos estar preparados.- respondió con obviedad Jade.

-¿Y tú?- pregunto André.

-Aquí traigo mis tijeras más filosas además se defensa personal.- dijo orgullosa la chica.

Ellos comenzaron a correr a la salida cuando escucharon todo el ruido y gritos de los estudiantes así que André los detuvo.

-Ahora que Harris.- hablo con molestia la gótica.

-Las salidas deben estar bloqueadas por los alumnos desesperados debemos ir a la azotea y esperar por la ayuda.- dijo emprendiendo paso hacia la azotea.

-Pero y ¿Trina, Cat, Robbie y Beck?- pregunto la morena demasiado preocupada.

-Pues si son amigos nuestros llegarán a ese razonamiento y estarán en la azotea.- hablo Jade mientras jalaba a la medio latina ya que quería regresar a donde estaba todo el alboroto.

Por otro lado Beck le explico las cosas a Trina la cuál trato de hacer lo mismo que Tori, marcar a su papa el cual no contesto y después marco al número de la policía en el cual sonaba la misma auto-grabación.

-¿Qué estará pasando aquí y allá afuera?- pregunto Trina con pavor.

-No lo sé pero debemos buscar a los demás.- dijo tomando la mano de Trina y comenzando a correr con dirección del salón de música.

Mientras tanto Robbie y Cat habían dado con el profesor Sikowitz, durante su recorrido habían visto alumnos comerse alumnos y ahora estaban refugiados en el teatro "caja negra".

Antes de llegar a la azotea los chicos se encontraron con un profesor y se dieron cuenta que él había sido atacado ya que de un lado le escurría sangre, antes de que ellos pudieran preguntarle su estado él se abalanzo hacia Tori quien se encogió de miedo.

André y Jade reaccionaron rápidamente pero la gótica fue más rápida y encajo las tijeras por la espalada en el área del corazón pero extrañamente el profesor seguía moviéndose.

-Pero qué demonios.- exclamo confundida y algo temerosa.- Le estoy clavando las tijeras directo en el corazón.

-Toma.- grito André encajándole el tubo en otro sector del cuerpo. Sin embargo el profesor seguía en pie cuando iba a atacar a Jade, Tori reacciono y golpeo con el hacha la parte de la cabeza en donde salpico mucha sangre y el maestro dejaba de moverse.

-Debí suponérmelo esa persona ya está muerta.- dijo tratando de sonar tranquila por el susto.- Es como en los videojuegos,se debe dar en la cabeza ya que es un zombi.- hablo para sí misma.

-Como sea debemos llegar a la azotea para esperar por la ayuda.- menciono André comenzando a correr junto con las demás.

La sorpresa de los tres cuando llegaron a la azotea fue que de ahí se miraba la ciudad la cual estaba en un caos total.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- grito Tori sacando toda la frustración que sentía. Mientras que silenciosamente André y Jade se preguntaban lo mismo.

Nunca nadie se imaginó que algo así pudiera llegar a pasar en Hollywood y ahora se preguntaban en que otros sitios sucedía lo mismo.

* * *

**Bueno aquí lo tienen, el primer capítulo... les gusto, les disgusto, no tiene chiste, es otro cliche de zombies? ... no lo se... lo único que se es que tendrá JORI *-* haha y ahora ¿Qué pasaran con Beck y Trina que andan deambulando por los salones?, ¿Cat, Robbie y Sikowitz lograran salir a salvo del caja negra?, ¿Por qué André tuvo la idea de ir a la azotea?, ¿Por qué Jade los siguió si se supone que nadie la manda? x33 bueno y mas preguntas mas tengo yo en la cabeza.. como me imagino tendrán ustedes. Bueno espero y puedan dejar un review para informarle a mi camarada que siga escribiendo o que simplemente lo deje xD (naa le echare mentiras y diré que todos me dijeron que era espectacular para saber yo que sucederá después x3)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien por fin traigo la actualización de este fic, la verdad no había tenido tiempo de ponerme de acuerdo con mi amigo pero por fin se logro ^^**

**Aun falta un poco para ver el JORI eehh... también habrá momentos BADE D; pero creanme sera necesario para la historia, no nos odien ;C **

**sin mas espero y lo disfruten:)**

**Desclaimer: Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen, al igual que varias ideas que he tomado de la serie H.O.T.D (High School Of The Dead) le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores ;)**

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior…**

La sorpresa de los tres cuando llegaron a la azotea fue que de ahí se miraba la ciudad la cual estaba en un caos total.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- grito Tori sacando toda la frustración que sentía. Mientras que silenciosamente André y Jade se preguntaban lo mismo.

Nunca nadie se imaginó que algo así pudiera llegar a pasar en Hollywood y ahora se preguntaban en que otros sitios sucedía lo mismo.

**Capítulo 2.**

Los chicos seguían impactados al ver la ciudad, su querida ciudad hecha un verdadero caos. Tori recordó que su papa tenía un número privado para en casos especiales, así que decidió marcarle.

-André préstame tu celular, acabo de acordad que papa tiene una línea privada pero mi celular se me ha caído mientras huíamos.- pidió la morena.

-Toma.- dijo André pasándole su celular.

-"Bueno".- se escuchó de la otra línea.

-"Papa".- dio Tori ya que había demasiada interferencia.

-"¿André eres tú?, ¿Están Tori y Trina a salvo?- se escuchaba la voz del señor Vega.

-"Papa soy yo Tori, estoy bien pero no sé dónde está Trina, ¿Cómo estás tú y mama?"- decía la castaña muy preocupada.

-"Bueno·.- volvía a decir.- "André no puedo escucharte pero por favor cuida a Tori y a Trina vayan a…"- pero la llamada no fue terminada ya que la línea se cortó.

Tori cayó de rodillas, su papa no había podido escucharla y saber que era ella la que hablaba por teléfono además que estuvo a punto de decir a donde deberían huir.

-Debemos localizar a los demás.- hablo Jade sorprendiendo a los otros dos.- No, nos podemos quedar aquí mientras Cat, Beck y los demás están en quién sabe dónde.- dijo mientras trataba de analizar la situación, los otros dos solo asintieron a lo dicho y se pusieron a pensar.

Mientras tanto con Trina y Beck tenían algunas dificultades ya que se habían quedado atrapados en un salón pero de repente por la ventana entro Sinjin, ellos le ayudaron a meterse al salón.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí?- pregunto Beck asombrado.

-Pues iba con un grupo de compañeros siguiendo a un maestro pero nos han dado alcance y arrinconado, tuve suerte y pude trepar por ese árbol.- hablo mientras señalaba por la ventana y miraban como abajo eran devorados sus compañeros junto con el profesor que iba a protegerlos.

-Pues lastima.- dijo Trina resignada.- Estamos atrapados no tardarán en derribar la puerta.- cayo de rodillas totalmente rendida y a punto de llorar.

-No pienses así hay aquí hay varias cosas que podemos usar para defendernos.- hablo el pelinegro.

Sinjin vio algunos instrumentos, y un sin número de baquetas, y guitarras.

-Bien esto funcionara.- hablo para sí mismo.- Beck ayúdame con esto.

Beck al inicio mostro confusión pero viendo las herramientas supo a donde quería llegar Sinjin y rio un poco.

-No te preocupes Trina saldremos de esta y buscaremos a los demás.- dijo mientras apretaba los hombros de ella y empezaba ayudarle a Sinjin.

-Solo espero que Tori se encuentre bien.- suspiro y se levantó ya que se dio cuenta que ahí no sería de mucha utilidad.

En otra parte de la escuela o mejor dicho en el teatro se encontraban Cat y Robbie aterrorizados mientras el profesor Sikowitz buscaba una solución para sacar a los chicos vivos de ahí, entonces recordó la camioneta que utilizaban para salir a los torneos de Pin-Pon, pero las llaves estaban en la dirección, no podría el solo y menos con aquellos adolescentes temerosos. Probo su teléfono y vio que tenía línea y no desaprovechando marco un número de la persona que sabría que podía llegar a esas llaves.

Jade se sobresaltó al sentir su celular vibrar, era extraño ya que suponía las líneas estarían saturadas.

-¿Bueno?- contesto inmediatamente la voz curiosa del profesor que la gótica pudo reconocer.

-Sikowitz.- dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa al ver que su profesor seguía con vida, André y Tori solo se dedicaron a prestar atención.

-Jade seré rápido no interrumpas, me encuentro escondido en el caja negra junto con Cat y Robbie, para poder salir de la escuela debemos escapar en un vehículo y yo tengo uno, la camioneta que usamos para el pin-pon, pero las llaves están en la dirección, trata de conseguirlas y venir por nosotros hasta caja negra, por favor.- dijo realmente rápido.

-No te preocupes lo haré, André y Tori están conmigo, llegaremos a ustedes, mientras tanto permanezcan a salvo.- dijo con una preocupación que muy pocas veces mostraba y finalizo la llamada.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto la mitad latina.

-Era Sikowitz y me dijo una manera de salir de aquí, él está con Cat y Robbie, ellos están bien, solo falta localizar a Beck.- dijo mientras buscaba algo en la azotea para defenderse.

-También falta Trina.- exclamo André.- Trataremos de no dejar a nadie, debemos rescatar a todos.- Las otras dos solo asintieron.

Los chicos vieron que no eran muchos "zombis" en el patio de la azotea pero ya dentro de la escuela sería otra cosa.

-¿A dónde debemos ir Jade?- pregunto el músico.

-Primero a dirección a conseguir las llaves y después el "caja negra" por Sikowitz y los demás.

-Entonces quita esa barrera.- ordeno Tori.

Entre André y Jade tiraron la barrera que habían hecho y Tori con la manguera contra incendios rocío a los muertos vivientes agua a presión.

Volviendo con Beck, Trina y ahora Sinjin, habían convertido las baquetas en palos filosos, con las guitarras destruidas y las cuerdas hicieron arcos resistentes.

Beck cogió una guitarra sin destruir y se la colgó en la espalda.

-¿Por qué llevas esa guitarra Beck?- pregunto Trina confundida.

-Pues si llegamos a sobrevivir, nuestro viaje de súper vivencia sería aburrido sin un poco de música.- sonrió de lado.

-Bien pensado amigo.- dijo Sinjin.- ¿Listos para tratar de escapar?

Los otros dos asintieron, iban a abrir la puerta cuando por las bocinas ubicadas en la escuela sonaron.

-"¿Beck, Trina? Y todos los demás que están escuchando nos dirigimos al caja negra para poder escapar pero si están muy lejos, también iremos al estacionamiento de la parte trasera de la escuela en donde se encuentra la camioneta de los torneos".- hablo una voz muy familiar.- "Hey Vega apúrate que luego no podremos salir"- ordeno la gótica.- "Por favor"- y finalizo el anuncio.

-Esas eran…- dijo muy sorprendido moreno.

-Mi hermana y Jade juntas y vivas.- hablo Trina feliz.

-Debemos apresurarnos chicos.- y abrieron la puerta lanzándose hacia los muertos vivientes.

Cuando iba a dar la vuelta al pasillo vieron con horror como uno alcanzaba a Trina. Beck sin perder el tiempo lanzo unas de las flechas improvisadas dando justamente en la cabeza. Trina estaba asustada, ella creyó estar preparada para hacerles frente pero no podía, la persona quien la iba a atacar había sido una de las pocas amigas que ella tenía.

-Trina mantente cerca de nosotros.- ordeno Sinjin con una voz fuerte y clara.

-Sí.- le siguió Beck.- Ponte en medio de los dos.

La sangre era derramada y corría por los pasillos de lo que era su escuela, amigos, compañeros y maestros cada uno iba cayendo, uno a uno, convirtiéndose en eso llamado "zombi" en las películas. Nunca nadie creyó que las películas o historias ficticias podían hacerse realidad. ¿Pero cómo todo había empezado? Era la pregunta de tantas personas.

André, Jade y Tori se encontraban corriendo en la dirección hacia el "caja negra" cuando pasaron por enfrente de la enfermería, Tori detuvo sus pasos.

-¿Qué haces Vega? Sigue corriendo, puede ser peligroso.- dijo Jade deteniéndose por Tori y luego André imito lo mismo.-

-Esperen, aquí puede haber cosas que nos puedan ayudar.- menciono abriendo la puerta e introduciéndose dentro de esta sin medir las consecuencias.

La doctora y otros 3 estudiantes ya convertidos iban a atacar pero Jade se adelantó y golpeo fuertemente a uno en la cabeza con él tuvo que había conseguido.

André también derribo al otro, y Jade termino con el último, manchas de sangre salpicaron su ropa como la de André.

-Te lo dije.- menciono enojada la chica de piel pálida.

-Tori, debes de hacerle caso a Jade.- dijo su amigo preocupado y algo molesto.

-Pero miren.- hablo la morena acercándose a la caja de primeros auxilios y vaciando una de las mochilas que había y tomando todo lo que podía, incluso dos libros de primeros auxilios y enfermedades cotidianas (N/A: no sé si existan libros que hablen de las enfermedades más comunes xD).

André y Jade solo suspiraron, tal vez Tori tenía razón y los necesitarían pero casi se pone en peligro. Jade se quedó pensando por qué tuvo mucho miedo de que a Vega le pasara algo, ya que había reaccionado muy rápido para poder salvarla, pero inmediatamente lo reemplazo y se dijo a si misma que era porque no quedaban muchas personas a las que conocía que podían seguir vivas. En cambio para Tori por primera vez se sintió importante para Jade al pensar que la había salvado.

Gracias a dios el caja negra seguía vació y no se daban señales de otras personas o muertos vivientes por ahí, era gracias a que Sikowitz tenía las llaves del lugar y había cerrado con llave. De repente las puertas fueron empujadas pero obviamente no se lograron abrir. Volvieron a empujar y golpearlas.

-Jade, Tori.- grito una voz masculina que Sikowitz identifico.

-Abran por favor.- ahora sonó la voz desesperada de Trina.

Sikowitz inmediatamente se paró y salió de su escondite dispuesto a abrir la puerta, ya que él también había escuchado el anuncio de Tori y se alegraba al saber que la mayoría de sus estudiantes favoritos pero más que eso amigos, sus chicos estaban bien.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió también al ver a Sinjin, la apariencia de los chicos era desastrosa, puesto que tenían muchas manchas de sangre en sus ropas, se notaban cansados y agitados.

Los 3 entraron y fueron recibidos por los abrazos de Cat y Robbie, cuando Sikowitz estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta se escucharon unos gritos.

-Déjala maldito.- se escuchó un grito que Beck, Trina y todos los demás identificaron, era Tori.

-Maldición.- grito el músico.- son muchos.- dijo tratando de ayudar a Tori a rescatar a Jade.

Beck con la mirada le dijo a Sikowitz que el iría junto con Sinjin. Trina se quedó con Cat y Robbie custodiando la puerta y Sikowitz les entregó las llaves y fue ayudarles a los muchachos.

Cuando llegaron con Tori, André y Jade, vieron que eran como 10 "zombis" que estaban atacando y afortunadamente ninguno había sido mordido pero si estaban arrinconados.

Cuando uno estaba a punto de morder a Jade, un coco le dio a la cabeza de ese muerto viviente y Jade tomo ventaja lanzándolo con una patada.

Sinjin y Beck tiraron las flechas tratando de dar en la cabeza, ya con alguna ventaja los chicos se pudieron recuperar y Tori corrió hacia Jade ya que ella apenas se estaba levantando del suelo y estuvo a punto nuevamente de ser atacada pero gracias a Tori y su hacha que dio directamente en el cráneo de la otra persona.

Vieron como otros se aproximaban, eran más así que optaron por correr a lado de Beck y Sinjin.

-Vengan hay que entrar al caja negra.- dijo Sikowitz.

Todos corrieron y entraron rápidamente al lugar. Robbie cerró con llave y los chicos acercaron cosas a las puertas para que hubiera más resistencia en ellas.

Todos se vieron de arriba abajo y luego sonrieron viendo que nadie estaba herido o infectado. Ahora no harían ruido y tratarían de llegar a esa camioneta como diera lugar. Pero por ahora debían descansar un poco.

* * *

**Bien por fin la pandilla se ha reunido... me pregunto si morirá alguien? xD digan quien haha no se crean pero veremos como avanza la historia, creo que tenemos muchos personajes e irán aumentando pero también disminuyendo xD ya saben... es un mundo infestado de zombis... ¿pero ahora que pasará?, ¿a donde irán?... x33**

**Bueno también queríamos agradecer a todos sus reviwes... siempre nos animan a seguir escribiendo^^ esperamos no tardar en la sig actualización :P**

**SE LES QUIERE MUCHO!**

**Hasta pronto ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien aquí traigo otra actualización... creo que fue antes de lo que siempre nos tardamos espero y lo disfruten... :)**

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen al igual que algunas escenas tomadas de High School Of The Dead si no le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores :)**

**Sin mas les dejo leer... **

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Vieron como otros se aproximaban, eran más así que optaron por correr a lado de Beck y Sinjin.

-Vengan hay que entrar al caja negra.- dijo Sikowitz.

Todos corrieron y entraron rápidamente al lugar. Robbie cerró con llave y los chicos acercaron cosas a las puertas para que hubiera más resistencia en ellas.

Todos se vieron de arriba abajo y luego sonrieron viendo que nadie estaba herido o infectado. Ahora no harían ruido y tratarían de llegar a esa camioneta como diera lugar. Pero por ahora debían descansar un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado unos minutos en silencio para que los "zombies" no supieran que estaban ahí. Todos los chicos junto con Sikowitz se encontraban descansando después del susto de casi perder a 3 amigos. Todos estaban en silencio hasta que alguien lo rompió.

-¿Cómo le haremos para llegar a la camioneta?- pregunto de repente Cat sorprendiendo a todos.

-Primero debemos darte un arma para que te defiendas.- dijo André pensando cual sería la mejor arma para Cat.

-Pero yo no quiero matar a nadie.- dijo tristemente mientras hacia un lindo puchero.

-Cat, ellos ya están muertos.- hablo Jade con voz dura.

-Jade no seas tan dura con Cat, es difícil para ella esta situación.- dijo la menor de las Vega tratando de mediar la situación.

-Para todos Vega para todos es difícil es mejor que afronte esto rápidamente para que ella no termine convirtiéndose en eso.- respondió molesta, ya que no entendía porque la morena decía tantas idioteces, para todos era difícil la situación.

-Tranquila Jade.- hablo serenamente Beck.- Buscaremos una solución pero todo a su debido tiempo, al igual que Cat, Robbie necesita un arma.- término mirando al chico del títere.

-¡JA! Ese chico no podría manejar un arma.- dijo Rex para molestar a Robbie.

-Rex.- trato de callar a su títere.

-Vamos Rob, todos sabemos que es verdad.- siguió hablando y riendo.

-Es mejor que te deshagas de ese muñeco o solo nos traerá problemas.- menciono fastidiada Jade.

-Chicos no empiecen una pelea.- intervino Sikowitz.- debemos pensar que armas darles a estos chicos.

-Tori que es lo que traes en esa mochila.- hablo Sinjin quien había permanecido en silencio observando la situación.

-Oh son unas medicinas y libros básicos de primeros auxilios.- dijo pasándole la mochila al chico de lentes.

-¿Y por qué en lugar de darles un arma le damos la mochila a Cat para que la cuide y a Robbie los libros para que estemos preparados para cualquier caso?- propuso Sinjin mientras repartía las cosas.

-Me parece un buen plan.- medito André.- Entendiste Cat, lo único que debes hacer es no perder esa mochila y darle a Robbie lo que te pida de ella.

-Sí.- dijo entusiasmada.- Prometo cuidar mucho la mochila.

-Bien creo que debemos…- decía Beck pero fue interrumpido.

-Pude encender esta tele.- dijo Sikowitz.- debemos ver qué sucede fuera.

-Noticias-

-El número de muertos en el departamento policial de Hollywood ha excedido a las 15, 000 mil personas.- decía una mujer en transmisión en vivo desde ese departamento donde se podrían visualizar detrás de ella algunos policías en movimiento.- El gobernador ha declarado un estado de emergencias…- es interrumpido por el sonido de un disparo… rápidamente la cámara fue enfocada hacia la dirección del sonido.- ¡La policía acaba de abrir fuego! ¡¿Pero a qué le están disparando?!- hablaba la reportera con temor. En las imágenes se veía que le disparan a cuerpos que ya se encontraban embolsados listos para ir a la morgue.- ¡No! ¡No te me acerques!- decía la reportera que había sido arrinconada junto con el chico de la cámara. Se escuchaban gritos.- ¡Ayúdenme!- fue el último grito de esa mujer antes de que la cámara cayera al piso, se enfocara una parte de los "muertos vivientes" y se apagara.

En la pantalla apareció problemas técnicos y la transmisión se dirigió nuevamente al set, donde estaba un chico en la sección de deportes al cual le dieron una hoja.

-De ahora en más, ess…taremoo...ss informando dess...dee los estuu...dioss.- decía tartamudeando un poco el chico de apenas unos 23 años.- Como han visto, la situación en el exterior se ha salido de control. Se les aconseja que se queden en sus casas, hasta que la situación se arregle, hasta entonces les brindaremos información de la misma.- decía nervioso.

-Fin de transmisión-

Ya que Jade había apagado la tele molesta.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo disconforme.- Solo ese estúpido anuncio nos dan, pero como se atreven.

-Tranquila Jade, no quieren que las personas entren en pánico.- hablo Beck razonando con ella mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

Jade se sentía extraña ya que semanas antes estaría feliz de que Beck la abrazara y se preocupara así por ella, aunque le gustaba ya no sentía lo mismo y se preguntaba si algo en ella había cambiado, luego noto la mirada fija de Tori en ella, cuando sus ojos chocaron la morena desvió rápidamente su mirada y Jade se quedó con una extraña sensación dentro de ella.

Tori miraba en silencio esa escena cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de la gótica aparto la vista, tal vez si las cosas seguían así ellos dos volverían, no podía creer que había pensado en que tendría oportunidad con Jade días atrás. Dio un enorme suspiro y se dispuso hablar.

-¿Entonces nos quedaremos aquí o saldremos afuera a buscar a nuestras familias?- pregunto llamando la atención de todos, ya que estaban algo decepcionados con la transmisión anterior.

-No viste Tori, la situación está fuera de control.- hablo Robbie mientras movía los brazos un poco desesperado.

-Tranquilo hermano.- menciono André.- Debemos salir de todas formas, aquí no hay comida, ni recursos que nos ayuden a durar mucho tiempo.

-Tienes razón André.- dijo Sikowitz.- Hay que salir lo más pronto posible.

-¿Pero a donde iremos primero?- pregunto Sinjin.

-Vamos a buscar a mi papa, es policía de seguro tiene armas y sabe de un refugio o lugar donde haya protección.- hablo Trina quien había estado al margen de toda la situación.

-Yeey- dijo Cat feliz.- Estaremos a salvo con los policías.

Todos asintieron y se contagiaron un poco con la alegría de Cat. Los chicos quitaron las cosas pesadas que habían atorado en las puertas… Sikowitz quito el candado y abrieron las puertas lentamente. Los primeros en asomarse fueron Beck y Sinjin con los arcos improvisados, ellos dos dieron la señal, caminaron lentamente y en silencio.

Al inicio iba Beck, André y Trina, le seguían Robbie y Cat, a lado de Cat iba Jade y a lado de Robbie iba Tori, atrás de ellos iban Sikowitz y Sinjin.

Las cosas iban tranquilamente en el lugar que se encontraban no había mucho movimiento, ellos pensaban que a lo mejor los "zombies" se habían ido de la escuela. Llegaron a una esquina en el pasillo, el cual dirigía a la salida. Cuando dieron vuelta vieron a un grupo de sobrevivientes peleando en desventaja con los muertos vivientes.

Sinjin pudo reconocer a su amigo (n/a: no recuerdo el nombre del amigo de Sinjin xD) y Tori pudo reconocer a Ryder entre los estudiantes. Los chicos no sabían si ayudarles o no puesto a que eran demasiados. Jade estaba a punto de decir que se fueran del lugar cuando Tori y Sinjin corrieron hacia ellos.

-No puedes ser más tonta.- hablo molesta Jade siguiendo a la menor de las Vega por temor a que le pasara algo aunque no lo demostrara.

-Ellos solo quieren ayudar Jade.- dijo André dando alcance a la chica pálida, ya que el sospechaba algo sobre sus 2 amigas.

Los demás también siguieron a los chicos y se dispusieron a atacar, hubo muchos ataques, los que antes eran sus compañeros ahora se encontraban tratando de devorar su carne y lamentablemente solo pudieron salvar a 3 de los 8 compañeros que se encontraban en peligro. Ellos lograron derribar a todos y Tori se acercó a Ryder.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto algo preocupada la morena, ya que a pesar de que Ryder la haya solo utilizado para sacar buenas notas, ella no dejaba de ser como es y preocuparse por los demás. Jade no podía creer que Vega fuera tan benévola con aquel idiota llamado Ryder.

-Amm sí, si estoy bien gracias.- dijo algo nervioso y escondiendo un brazo detrás de su espalda, el cual escurría un poco de sangre.

-Sinjin.- dijo el chico de tez oscura.- Gracias por salvarme.

-De nada.- hablo abrazando a su amigo.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí?- pregunto Trina a la chica que los acompañaba.

-Escuchamos el anuncio sobre la camioneta de pin-pon y nos dirigíamos hacia el estacionamiento.- dijo recuperando un poco el aliento.- Por cierto me llamo Jo.- dijo extendiendo su mano la mayor de las Vega la tomo.

-Yo soy Trina Vega y pues ellos son mis amigos.- dijo devolviendo el apretón.

-Menos charla y salgamos de aquí que hay vienen más.- dijo Jade indiferente y apuntando hacia atrás.

Cuando los chicos y Sikowitz abrieron la puerta principal se toparon con que el estacionamiento estaba solo, cosa que les sorprendió pero no le tomaron importancia y corrieron hacia la camioneta. En el camino Jade iba a lado de Tori.

-Hey acaso eres idiota o que.- dijo Jade algo enfadada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto la morena confundida.

-¿Por qué rescatas al imbécil de Ryder cuando él solo te utilizo?- respondió con otra pregunta la gótica.

-Pues porque no deja de ser una persona Jade.- dijo para hacerla entrar en razón.- De seguro es la misma razón por la cual me has ayudado tú.- hablo algo triste y se adelantó a lado de André, ya que ella había pensado bien las acciones de Jade en como la había rescatado y creía que era lo mismo a como ella se sentía respecto a Ryder. Además Beck aun quería a Jade se podía ver por como él se preocupada por ella y pues él era su amigo no haría nada para pelear por ella pues sabía que la batalla la tenía perdida desde antes de empezar.

-Eso no es cierto.- susurro la gótica para no ser escuchada. Puesto a que comprendía a Tori nunca le mostró otra cosa que no hubiera sido repulsión, desprecio y hasta odio, y obviamente todo era fingido pero ella era orgullosa y sabía que no podía sentir eso por la persona que siempre fue su rival.

Ryder se quedó un poco atrás puesto a que la herida del brazo lo estaba molestando mucho y sabía que en cualquier momento podría, tal vez… se recriminó mentalmente y pensó que eso no le pasaría a él.

Sinjin y su amigo lo vieron algo preocupados, se acercaron un poco a él.

-Hey Daniels, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto un poco alejado de él.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente bien.- dijo algo nervioso y alejándose de los chicos y acercándose a Tori.

André y Beck que habían presenciado desde atrás la pequeña conversación vieron la pequeña línea de sangre que dejaba Ryder.

-¿Acaso ese chico esta lastimado?- pregunto André a su amigo moreno.

-Tal vez, pero ¿por qué no nos ha dicho nada?- dijo confuso.

Los chicos apuraron el paso hacia los demás. Todos subieron a la camioneta, Ryder se sentó a lado de Tori y ella no se sentía muy cómoda con eso pero lo dejo pasar estaba agotada y solo quería llegar con su papa.

En cambio Beck se había sentado a lado de Jade la cual se encontraba un "poco" molesta al ver a Tori dialogando con el imbécil de Ryder.

Todos iban algo mas tranquilos hasta que André hablo.

-Hey chicos este camino esta de paso a la casa de mi abuela, ¿podemos llegar para ver si se encuentra bien?- pregunto esperanzado.

-No lo se.- decía Sikowitz, ya que le daba miedo que pasará algo en esa parada.

-La mía también queda de paso.- menciono Jade.- Yo puedo bajar con André y revisar las calles rápido.

-Igual yo.- hablo Beck.- La mía tampoco esta tan lejos.

-Yo también quiero ir a mi casa.- chilló Cat.

-Pero la tuya esta mas lejos que la de nosotros.- dijo Jade.

-Pero yo quiero ir con mis papas.- hablo un poco desesperada.

-Yo también quiero.- dijo Robbie algo triste.- Mi casa queda cerca a la de Cat.

-La mía igual.- menciono Sinjin.

-Tengo una idea.- hablo Tori fuerte.- Nos separemos y nos veremos al final de esta colonia.- todos la miraron y ella prosiguió.- André, Beck, Jade, Ryder y yo checaremos la casa de ellos, Sikowitz tu junto con Cat, Robbie, Sinjin, Trina y los dos chicos irán en la camioneta ya que esta mas alejado, ¿les parece bien?

Todos se quedaron pensando pues no era una mala idea ya que si sus parientes estaban vivos podrían llevarlos a la estación para buscar ayuda de los policías y algún refugió.

Mas nadie se imaginaba lo que podría pasar al separarse. Casi todos asintieron al plan de Tori excepto su hermana Trina quien no estaba muy segura de separarse de su hermana.

-Tori yo no me quiero separar de ti.- dijo preocupada.

-Trina ellos te necesita, tanto Cat como Robbie no tienen armas y tu si.- hablo serenamente para tratar de convencer a su hermana.

-Pero, ¿y si te pasa algo?- pregunto angustiada.- No quiero que nada de te pase.

-Tranquila yo le echare el ojo por ti.- dijo Ryder.

-No me dejas mas tranquila.- hablo la mayor de las Vega molesta.

-Hey Trina yo cudidaré de Tori nada le pasara y no dejare que ese idiota se le acerque.- dijo Jade sin saber porque, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante eso.- Solo lo hago por el bien de todos.- menciono molesta y nadie dijo nada pero Tori se sentía muy feliz al sentirse nuevamente importante para Jade.

Así André, Beck, Ryder, Jade y Tori bajaron de la camioneta en la esquina de un vecindario. Cerraron la puerta con cuidado y comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia la primera casa que era la de Beck.

Mientras que los demás se alejaban en la camioneta con dirección a casa de Cat y los demás.

* * *

**Lose, lose casi no hubo acción pero era necesario para saber muchas cosas que pasaban fuera...**

**¿habrá sido bueno separarse? ¿que es lo que oculta ryder? ¿jade cada vez esta mas confundida? ¿encontraran a sus familiares sanos y salvos? ¿cuando volveré a actualizar?... bueno todo eso se irá resolviendo poco a poco XD espero no tardar tanto la próxima... dejen review que me hacen feliz OwO**

** no estamos seguros ahora de quienes morirán pero de que habrá mas sangre en el siguiente lo habrá... bien gracias a todos por seguir esta historia:**

**Selene Cruxe: gracias por leer... oh lo se el anime de HOTD es genial y es por eso que nos estamos basando un poco en él, si lo que paso en la azotea fue feo y triste pero aquí como vez no será igual, solo serán algunas escenas las que tome prestada para darnos inspiración... **

**Forty three: como he dicho aun no sabemos a que personajes mataremos, creenos a nosotros también nos duele y sobre todo por que a mi amigo le gusta el Bade y a mi el Jori pero lo convencí de que quedará el Jori mientras hubiera momentos Bade D: haha xD pero creo que valdrá la pena... siguenos leyendo para ver quien sigue vivo :P gracias por tu review y por leer :)**

**liink: gracias por leer y si continuaremos con la historia cuando tengamos tiempo y no nos expriman en la Uni xD  
**

**Jummii1447: ya vez ya salió alguien que se animara a escribir algo así, la verdad me fascinan los zombies y Victorious xD y pues amo The Walking Dead pero como en el que nos estamos basando trata de adolescentes lo vi mas apegado x3 espero leer pronto tus historias :DD y gracias por leer**

**Y a todos los demás que leen y no dejan review gracias :DD hahaha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien al parecer en estos días tuve un poco de tiempo para poder actualizar, hasta a mi me sorprendió lo rápido de la actualización xD bueno sin mas espero y les guste :)**

**Disclaimer: Victorious, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de su respectivo dueño Dan ;)**

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior…**

-Tori yo no me quiero separar de ti.- dijo preocupada.

-Trina ellos te necesitan, tanto Cat como Robbie no tienen armas y tu si.- hablo serenamente para tratar de convencer a su hermana.

-Pero, ¿y si te pasa algo?- pregunto angustiada.- No quiero que nada de te pase.

-Tranquila yo le echare el ojo por ti.- dijo Ryder.

-No me dejas más tranquila.- hablo la mayor de las Vega molesta.

-Hey Trina yo cuidaré de Tori nada le pasara y no dejare que ese idiota se le acerque.- dijo Jade sin saber porque, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante eso.- Solo lo hago por el bien de todos.- menciono molesta y nadie dijo nada pero Tori se sentía muy feliz al sentirse nuevamente importante para Jade.

Así André, Beck, Ryder, Jade y Tori bajaron de la camioneta en la esquina de un vecindario. Cerraron la puerta con cuidado y comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia la primera casa que era la de Beck.

Mientras que los demás se alejaban en la camioneta con dirección a casa de Cat y el resto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.

Jade, Beck, André, Ryder y Tori se encontraban cerca de la casa de Beck. En el camino tuvieron algunas dificultades ya que aunque era un vecindario tranquilo se toparon con 5 "zombies".

El hacha de Tori atravesó un cráneo, la morena aún no se acostumbraba a matar a las "personas" aunque estás ya estuvieran muertas. Beck mato a dos rápidamente con su arco y saco las flechas de las cabezas ya que no tenía mucha munición. André y Jade terminaron con los otros dos de un solo golpe.

Ryder solo se quedó de espectador puesto a que no tenía arma además de que se había sentido algo mareado. Estaban a unas cuantas casas de llegar a la de Beck, los 5 chicos iban con cuidado y en silencio para no llamar la atención.

-Oigan.- dijo Ryder quedo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Jade con su habitual tono de voz cortante.

-¿No creen que unos se debería adelantar a la casa del que sigue para darnos prisa?- respondió con otra pregunta viendo que Jade no dejaba de verlo en forma amenazante.

-Tienes razón.- dijo André.- La casa de mi abuela solo queda a 3 cuadras más adelante podemos adelantarnos.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Beck.- Somos 5 no podemos dividirnos en partes iguales.

-Ya se.- menciono Tori.- Nos iremos André, Ryder y yo.- propuso.

-Está bien.- dijo Beck rápidamente.- Jade y yo iremos a mi casa y los alcanzaremos luego.-

Jade iba a protestar pero los chicos ya se encontraban corriendo así que solo gruño y Beck la miro algo extrañado pero siguió su camino a su casa.

En otro vecindario no muy alejado de ese se encontraban el profesor Sikowitz, Trina, Cat, Robbie, Sinjin y Burf arriba de la camioneta acercándose a la casa de Robbie. Las calles se miraban algo infestadas.

-¿Y cómo le haremos para no llamar la atención?- pregunto Robbie algo temeroso.

-Bueno la verdad yo note algo en ellos, no ven, no sienten y no huelen solo se guían por el ruido.- dijo Burf.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Sikowitz sorprendido.

-Si.- contesto Burf firmemente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué eran atacados en la entrada?- pregunto Trina sin creer en las palabras de Burf.

-Porque Ryder fue mordido por uno que nos sorprendió y gritó atrayendo a los demás.- explico Jo, una de las chicas que habían rescatado.

-Pero Ryder no parecía herido.- menciono Cat.

-¿Y cómo demonios no nos dijeron que Ryder fue mordido?- grito Trina, llamando la atención de varios zombies que estaban fuera de la camioneta.

-Shhh.- dijo Sikowitz quedamente.- Creo que tienen razón esos zombies solo escuchan hablen bajo.- demando.

-Pero Sikowitz.- replico Trina.- No, nos dijeron que Ryder está infectado, él se fue con mi hermanita.- dijo preocupada.- No debimos rescatarlos, mejor dicho Tori no debió rescatarlos.- bufo.

-Hey.- se quejó Sinjin.- Gracias a Tori mi amigo Burf está vivo.- defendió este.

-Basta.- dijo Cat a punto de llorar ya que no soportaba que discutieran, además de saber que sus mejores amigos podían estar en problemas.

-Discutiendo no ganaremos nada.- intervino Sikowitz.- Trina debes creer en Jade ella siempre cumple su palabra además también están André y Beck, ellos no dejaran que nada malo le pase a tu hermana.- dijo para tranquilizarla. Trina se tranquilizó un poco pero aun así miraba con furia a Burf y a Jo.

-Solo una cosa, si algo le pasa a Tori sus cabezas serán las primeras en rodar.- dijo indiferentemente hacia los 2 chicos.

-No creí que te preocuparas tanto por tu hermana.- dijeron al mismo tiempo Robbie y Cat.

-Eso es porque a pesar de todo es mi hermanita.- dijo dando como finalizada esa conversación.

Por fin llegaron a la casa de Robbie y Sikowitz estaciono la camioneta lentamente. Vieron fijamente la cuadra analizándola, según Robbie, él vivía con sus padres en la parte de arriba de ese edificio. Si lo que había dicho Burf era cierto con solo 2 personas lograrían esa misión fácilmente.

-Bien como Cat y Robbie no tienen armas ellos deberán quedarse, co personas que vayan estará bien, los otros deberán quedarse en silencio dentro de la camioneta.- decía mientras pensaba quienes irían.

-Yo voy.- dijo Sinjin poniéndose como voluntario.

-Te acompaño.- hablo su amigo Burf.

-Pero no tienes arma.- menciono Jo.

-Iré y buscaré armas para los dos.- dijo mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces igual iré yo.- hablo Trina dejando esa actitud temerosa y adoptando otra, tal vez se había dado cuenta que con el miedo no iba a llegar a nada y entre más rápido buscarán a los familiares de la camioneta más rápido llegaría con Tori y su padre.

-Muy bien.- hablo Sikowitz.- Si pueden háganlo rápido que está comenzando a anochecer.

Los 3 chicos asintieron y salieron silenciosamente de la camioneta. Era verdad tenían que darse prisa, el sol no tardaría en ocultarse y en la noche sería más difícil enfrentarlos o de perdido esquivarlos.

Regresando con Beck y Jade, entraron rápidamente en la casa del moreno, la cual parecía hubieran asaltado, Beck se preocupó y empezó a revisar todas las habitaciones.

-Mamá, Papá.- gritaba el moreno en busca de una señal. Cuando llego al cuarto de sus padres vio cajones vacíos y alguna prenda tirada en el suelo.

-Beck, tus padres no están aquí y por lo que veo pudieron escapar.- dijo la gótica entrando a la habitación mientras trataba de reconfortar a su amigo, a pesar de que hubieran terminado, ellos seguían siendo buenos amigos.

-Pero, pero se fueron, ni siquiera hicieron el intento de buscarme a la escuela.- dijo algo dolido. El chico puso su frente en la ventana que daba al patio trasero y se sorprendió al ver que no estaba su camper.- No está.- menciono.

-¿Qué no está Beck?- pronuncio Jade acercándose a él.

-Mi camper.- dijo asombrado.- Escaparon en él.- luego fijo bien su vista y vio que había un cartel tirado.

"Beck lamentamos no buscarte pero sabemos que eres inteligente y fuerte, iremos hacia el bosque, esperamos que puedas llegar hasta haya".

Leía Beck el cartel que ahora se encontraba en sus manos.

-Bueno creo que ellos son igual que yo saben ir a lo seguro.- dijo con media sonrisa.- Lo bueno es que sé que estarán bien por un tiempo, después de encontrarnos con el señor Vega iré a buscarlos.

-Bien dicho.- hablo su amiga.- Venga debemos darnos prisa tengo un mal presentimiento sobre los demás.- su voz sonó algo preocupada y Beck lo noto.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa Tori?- pregunto el pelinegro y antes de que su respuesta fuera contestada sintió un tirón en la pierna y cayo de boca abajo. Jade rápidamente se volteo y vio a un muerto viviente, el cual no tenía piernas jalando a Beck, quien se había librado de una mordida segura cuando lo pateo a la cara. Y Jade le encajo las tijeras en la frente.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- dijo Beck levantándose y sacudiéndose.- Pero no te libra de tu pregunta.

-No me interesa Tori, ¿de acuerdo?- trato de sonar convincente cosa que no funciono mucho.

-Claro.- hablo un poco sarcástico.- Cuando estés lista podrás decirme.- sonrió a su amiga y empezaron a correr después del pequeño susto que se habían llevado.

Jade solo negó con la cabeza y se dio prisa puesto a que en verdad sentía que algo no andaba bien.

André, Tori y Ryder ya habían llegado a la casa del primero. Los 3 miraban que el sol estaba a punto de esconderse así que debían hacer esto rápido. Ryder se tambaleo un poco empujando a Tori.

-Hey pero que te pa…- no termino la oración puesto a que vio lo pálido que estaba el chico.- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada la morena.

-Sí no es nada, es lo que estoy cansado.- mintió e hizo una cara de cansancio.

-Chicos que los retrasa.- dijo André abriendo la puerta de su casa con la llave.

-Nada.- respondió Tori.

-Chicos ustedes entren y yo vigilaré que no se acerquen.- dijo recargándose en la entrada de la puerta.

-Bien, vamos Tori, debemos rescatar a mi abuela.- dijo entrando rápidamente. Tori lo siguió, la casa era de dos plantas así que primero revisarían la primera. Buscaron en la cocina, la sala, el comedor y el baño pero no aparecía, lo que hacía que André se empezara a impacientar.

Mientras tanto afuera Ryder había caído por fin y sacaba sangre por la boca, se dejó de mover y de respirar.

Cuando estaban a punto de subir a la segunda planta, Tori escucho como si algo se cayera pero antes de ir a checar escucho el grito de André y corrió a alcanzar a su amigo. El músico se encontraba tirado en el piso negando con la cabeza. Frente a él se encontraba su adorada y loca abuelita convertida en zombie. Tori corrió a su lado y jalo de su amigo para que se levantara, aun no podía creerse que la abuela de su mejor amigo hubiera sido atacada y sabía que tanto ella como André no podrían matarla ya que era alguien demasiado cercano a ellos, cuando bajaban por las escaleras les sorprendió toparse con Ryder quién se miraba muy pálido y sus ojos se habían tornado totalmente blancos y algunas líneas rojizas.

-Se ha convertido.- dijo sorprendida la morena.- ¿pero cómo?- se preguntaba la chica.

-Mira.- dijo André señalando su brazo.- Creo que ya había sido atacado pero como mi abuela.-hablaba mientras su voz empezaba a quebrarse ya que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Esto es demasiado.- hablo Tori.- No puedo atacar a Ryder y tampoco a tu abuela. Los 2 chicos se miraban rodeados por las 2 personas que ahora se encontraban muertas.

Trataron de dar media vuelta para salir por la puerta trasera pero un tercer zombie se encontraba en ella. Poco a poco iban dando pasos hacia atrás quedando arrinconados contra la pared. Ambos chicos se abrazaron esperando el final, Tori sentía las manos de Ryder encima de ella.

Pero Beck y Jade habían llegado justo a tiempo. Ya que Beck había lanzado una flecha que había dado en el cráneo de la abuela de André.

-Ni te atrevas a tocarla.- grito la gótica mientras se lanzaba sobre Ryder tirándolo al piso, encajando una y otra y otra vez sus tijeras contra la cabeza del mismo.

-Jade.- dijo la mitad latina saliendo de su impresión.

-Vamos.- hablo el pelinegro tomando la mano de Tori y André quien seguía con la vista fija en el cuerpo de su abuelita. – Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que ellos entren.- dijo mientras apuntaba a la puerta trasera, en donde hace un momento se encontraba un zombie pero ahora habían muchos más.

Jade no se había movido y seguía golpeando a Ryder.

-Jade.- dijo Beck pero no hubo respuesta.

-Jade.- hablo ahora Tori acercándose a esta.- Es suficiente estamos bien, estoy bien.- dijo tomándola por los hombros, Jade dejo de encajar sus tijeras y levanto abrazando a Tori quien estaba petrificada por tal acción y Beck miraba mientras tenía una mano apoyada en el hombro de André.

-Vamos chicas.- dijo el moreno, Jade salió del trance que había entrado al ver a Vega en peligro y se a parto bruscamente de su abrazo y fue a lado de André que aún no podía creer que no pudieron rescatar a su abuela.

-Solo falta una casa.- hablo la chica de piel pálida.- Aunque ahora dudo que me encuentre con ellos ya que no estarán o se habrán convertido en eso.- dijo manteniendo su voz desinteresada cuando por dentro moría de nervios de que de perdido su hermano pequeño estuviera a salvo.

-No pienses así de seguro que estarán bien.- menciono Tori acercándose a ellos.- Así que debemos darnos prisa antes de que oscurezca por completo.

Del otro lado regresando con Trina, Sinjin y Burf las cosas no habían salido tal y como lo esperaban, ya que ahora se encontraban atrapados en ese edificio pero habían encontrado sana y salva a la madre de Robbie aunque no pudieron decir lo mismo del padre.

-Estamos atrapados.- menciono la mujer histérica.- No hay salida.

-Deje de hablar estamos pensando.- silencio Trina.

-No hay escapatoria, ya no queda nada mi esposo murió.- decía llorando.

-No diga eso señora Shappiro, su hijo Robbie la espera en la camioneta, saldremos de aquí.- hablo Sinjin muy seguro.

-Lo que necesitamos es que alguien salga y distraiga a todos esos muertos.- dijo Trina.- ¿Alguien se ofrece como voluntario?

-Yo.- dijo Burf.- Me escurriré entre ellos y de lejos haré mucho ruido.

-¿Seguro Burf?- pregunto Sinjin preocupado.

-Claro.- sonrió.

Buscaron una forma de que pudiera salir sin que los zombies se metieran, así que opto por salirse por la venta y meterse a la otra habitación. Se escuchó como rompió el vidrio, después hubo silencio. Cerca de 3 minutos se escuchó mucho escandalo muy lejos, y poco a poco los zombies que se encontraban en la puerta fueron yéndose hacia la dirección del sonido.

Trina Vega abrió lentamente la puerta asegurándose que ya no hubiera muertos cerca de ellos. El sonido que hacia Burf aún podía escucharse así que estaban contentos de que el aún estuviera a salvo. Empezaron a bajar las escaleras rápido pero cuidadosamente. De repente no hubo más que silencio ya no se oían los golpes y gritos de Burf, Trina y Sinjin se vieron con una cara triste. Cuando estaban cerca de la salida, vieron como Burf les daba alcance.

-Burf.- dijo Sinjin con alegría.- Creí que te habían comido.

-No deje de hacer ruido para poderme colar por uno de los conductos de aire.- dijo sonriente.

Cuando estaban por cruzar el último pasillo hacia la salida, salieron dos zombies de una habitación, ninguno de los chicos lo esperaba, los zombies agarraron al primero que tenían en frente, Burf fue mordido en el cuello y en el brazo, Trina y Sinjin lanzaron sus flechas pero era demasiado tarde.

-Burf.- dijo Sinjin al punto del llanto.

-Va...ya...yanse dd...de aa...quí.- hablaba entre cortado mientras tenía una de sus manos en su cuello.- Pe…eero ante…es ma...ttenme no qu…iier…ro con…veert…tiir…mee en es…eso.- finalizo casi perdiendo la conciencia.

-No puedo hacer eso.- mencionaba Sinjin llorando.- No puedo amigo.

La mirada de Burf se dirigió a una sola persona que podría con eso y Trina simplemente asintió.

-Está bien, lo haré.- dijo mientas sacaba un enorme suspiro.- Perdóname Burf.- y sin más lanzó una flecha directamente al cráneo de su amigo.

Trina tuvo que levantar a Sinjin y arrastrar a la señora Shappiro. Cuando salieron del edificio el cielo ya estaba oscuro, no se miraba casi nada puesto que algunas luces no funcionaban. Siguieron su camino hacia los demás. Cuando Sikowitz los diviso prendió la camioneta llamando la atención de algunos zombies cercanos, los chicos y la mujer apresuraron su paso.

Entraron rápidamente en la camioneta y esta se puso en marcha.

-Mamá.- dijo felizmente Robbie, abrazando a su madre.

-Robbie.- respondió la madre igual de feliz y aceptando su abrazo.

-¿Dónde está Burf?- pregunto Cat. Sinjin y Trina se vieron entre ellos y negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué paso?- dijo Jo con preocupación en su voz.

-Nos rodearon y él se ofreció a distraerlos, luego creímos que ya había muerto pero al final nos alcanzó y cuando nos acercábamos al final, salieron de la nada, nosotros no sabíamos, ellos salieron de la nada.- contó Sinjin sin poder terminar.

-¿Y luego?- pregunto Sikowitz quien no quitaba la vista de la calle, sabía que tenían que llegar ya a la casa de Cat para poder reunirse con sus otros alumnos.

-Pues lo mordieron y él le pidió a Sinjin que lo, que lo matara.- era difícil de contar.- y como él no podía yo tuve, yo tuve que…- no continúo por que empezó a llorar.

-Lo comprendemos.- dijeron Jo, Robbie y Sikowitz al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias a lo Burf por traer a mi mamá a salvo.- dijo abrazándolos.

-Bien chicos falta poco para llegar a casa de Cat.- intervino Sikowitz.- ¿Quiénes serán los que bajen esta vez?- pregunto temeroso.- Si quieren yo puedo…- pero no lo dijeron terminar.

-Iré yo.- hablo Trina.- Creo esta vez que solo 2 personas debemos ir.

-Entonces yo te acompañare.- dijo Jo.

-Pero no tienes arma.- menciono Cat.

-No te preocupes encontraré una.- sonrió un poco.

-Bueno ya está decidido.- hablo Sinjin quien aún no se recuperaba de haber perdido a su mejor amigo.

La ciudad es un caos y en la Estación Policiaca tampoco se la están viendo fácil, ya que la epidemia a está avanzando por todos los países.

* * *

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado este capítulo las cosas se tornaran aun mas duras para estos chicos, mientras Jade tiene la necesidad de proteger a Tori pero ni ella misma sabe por qué, pero vemos que Beck si, hará algo al respecto para ayudarla? o tratara de ganarse nuevamente su amor? pobre André :/ y pobre de Sinjin u.u pero debo hacer lo que debo hacer TwT **

**Merece algún review? hehe nos seguimos leyendo x33 Los quiero a todos y gracias a:**

**Selene Cruxe: haha espero y Jade se haya desquitado lo suficiente, mira que ni ella misma sabe el por qué reacciona así xD espero y te haya gustado :) **

**Forty three: Oh no era mi intención ponerte nerviosa pero es que es difícil saber quienes deberán salir y quienes no u.u haha si veo que ya no es un secreto, pero te digo uno yo tampoco quiero pero mi amigo si haha a mi casi no me gustaba el Bade hubo un momento en el que me gusto el Bori pero luego dije, NO, Beck no se merece a ninguna de las dos xD como puede andar coqueteando con Tori cuando andaba soltero y luego nada mas así regresar con Jade e.e **

**joriness: haha si creo que tienes razón y tendré que meter personajes de relleno para poder matar xD gracias por darme el nombre de Burf x3 ahora de casualidad no sabes como se llama el hermano de Cat? x3 he investigado pero nada :c espero y te haya gustado la muerte de Ryder :P**

**Liz w: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n espero y te siga gustando :DD**

**Y como digo gracias a los que leen pero no comentan ^^ haha nos estamos leyendo:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Biiiien chicos aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo recién salido, creanme que quería actualizar antes pero no había tenido demasiado tiempo X.x hahaha si mas que disfruten del capítulo...**

**Disclaimer: Victorios y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectivo creador Dan y Nickelodeon... algunas escenas o referencias son tomadas del anime High School Of The Dead que tampoco me pertenece :P**

* * *

-Bien chicos falta poco para llegar a casa de Cat.- intervino Sikowitz.- ¿Quiénes serán los que bajen esta vez?- pregunto temeroso.- Si quieren yo puedo…- pero no lo dijeron terminar.

-Iré yo.- hablo Trina.- Creo esta vez que solo 2 personas debemos ir.

-Entonces yo te acompañare.- dijo Jo.

-Pero no tienes arma.- menciono Cat.

-No te preocupes encontraré una.- sonrió un poco.

-Bueno ya está decidido.- hablo Sinjin quien aún no se recuperaba de haber perdido a su mejor amigo.

La ciudad es un caos y en la Estación Policiaca tampoco se la están viendo fácil, ya que la epidemia a está avanzando por todos los países.

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tori iba a lado de André tratando de reconfortarlo ya que había sido un golpe muy fuerte ver a su abuela en ese estado mientras Jade iba a lado de Beck tratando de entender porque había reaccionado de esa manera cuando Ryder estuvo a punto de atacar a Tori, en verdad la había invadido el miedo y ella nunca tenía miedo y se preguntaba ¿Por qué con Vega sentía ese tipo de emociones?

-Estamos cerca.- hablo Beck atrayendo la atención de Tori y André.

-Cierto.- contesto la gótica prestando atención a su alrededor.

A comparación de las otras calles estas se miraban vacías y eso los tranquilizaba ya que sabían que tal vez no tendrían que luchar mucho ya que se sentían exhaustos y no era para más eran muchas las emociones que habían tenido además del cansancio físico y mental.

Las calles solo estaban iluminadas con la luz de la luna y eso los puso más atentos, por fin se encontraban frente a la casa de la pelinegra.

-Bien.- dijo acercando su llave a la cerradura pero noto que ya se encontraba abierta así que solo giro la perilla, la casa se encontraba algo oscura, saco su peraphone y alumbro con la pequeña luz que desprendía, los demás siguieron su ejemplo y también sacaron sus celulares.

Todos caminaban en silencio y escucharon vagamente el sonido de una canción, Jade corrió un poco hacia dónde provenía aquel sonido cuando estaba cerca del comedor escuchó varios golpes y al momento de entrar en esa habitación alumbro y vio como un muerto viviente se estaba golpeando contra la pared mientras tenía puesto unos audífonos que eran los culpables de toda aquella situación.

-¿Pero qué carajo?- pregunto la gótica con sorpresa.

-Ay dios.- dijo Tori al asustarse al ver esa cosa, casualmente el sonido del IPod había acabado.

Con el pequeño grito que había dado Tori el zombie se había volteado y las miraba fijamente, hasta que una nueva canción comenzó a sonar haciendo que el zombie se detuviera y golpeara a varias direcciones.

Al momento llegaron Beck y André que vieron incrédulos esa escena. La gótica se acercó cuidadosamente y agito una mano frente a la cara grisácea de la persona de enfrente, Tori la vio con temor.

-Jade, no creo que deberías hacer eso.- menciono temerosa la morena.

-Calla Vega, mira estas cosas están ciegas.- y nuevamente paso su mano, después se le ocurrió otra idea y acercó su mano a la nariz del zombie.

-Jade creo que deberías hacerle caso a Tori.- hablo Beck ya que tenía el mismo temor que la castaña.

-Que no ven, estas cosas no ven, ni huelen, ¿no les da curiosidad saber qué es lo que les hace atacar?- les pregunto a sus amigos, ellos solo se quedaron viéndola con cara de no entender muy bien.

Jade no dejaba de ver a esa cosa que estaba enfrente de ella, vio los audífonos y supo que eran de su hermanito así que se los arranco al pensar que esa persona había entrado a robar y tal vez a atacar a Jason, el zombie reacciono hacia la dirección del sonido que era en la mano de Jade quien sostenía aun los audífonos, el muerto viviente iba a atacar pero no logro hacerlo porque el arma de André ya se encontraba en su cráneo.

-Jade.- reprendió este.- Eso fue estúpido y nada prudente.- termino con algo de enfado.

-Lo siento.- fue lo que dijo la gótica ya que el músico siempre era tranquilo y nunca le había gritado.

-Vayamos a buscar a Jason y a tus padres- hablo el pelinegro.

Los 3 chicos asintieron y empezaron a buscar, Tori y Beck arriba mientras André y Jade abajo. Beck junto a Tori revisaron la habitación de los padres de Jade y luego entraron a la habitación de su hermano. Tori no pudo dejar de ver los juguetes regados en el piso y se preguntó ¿cuántos años tendría el hermano de Jade?, Beck estaba mirando debajo de la cama y Tori se asomó en el pequeño closet.

-Jason.- decían ambos. Cuando estaban por salir de la habitación la morena alcanzo a ver un retrato en el cual consistía a una Jade de unos 10 años tomada de la mano con un niño de 2 años atrás de ella se encontraba un señor de traje y con mirada verdosa y fría el cual sostenía a la pelinegra de los hombro a lado de él pero un poco agachada a la altura de su hija y tomando de los hombros al pequeño se encontraba una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos azules como los de Jade, el niño tenía el mismo pelo negro como el de la gótica pero la diferencia es que sus ojos eran verdes y los de su hermana azules. Y lo tomo en sus manos.

-Beck.- hablo esta, el pelinegro solo se volteo a verla.- ¿Cuántos años tiene el hermanito de Jade?- pregunto mientras guardaba esa foto en una mochila que había al igual que algunos juguetes.

-Tiene 9 casi 10, además ¿Qué haces?- pregunto confundido.

-Oh pienso que si lo encontramos se podría aburrir además esa foto está muy linda.- dijo sonriendo, a lo que el moreno negó y siguió su camino saliendo de la habitación y Tori tras él.

En la parte de abajo Jade se estaba desesperando pues su hermano no se encontraba ni en la sala, el comedor, el sótano, cocina ni siquiera en el garaje o curto de despensa.

-Tranquila, debe estar bien.- hablo el músico sin poder verle la cara.

-Sí, lo sé, Jason es un niño listo.- respondió mientras se dirigía a la planta de arriba con los demás.

Volviendo arriba los 2 chicos casi terminaban de revisar solo faltaba el cuarto de la gótica. La morena pensó que por primera y última vez vería el cuarto de Jade. Ella fue la primera en introducirse y al momento de hacerlo un pequeño salto hacia ella con tijeras en manos, la castaña solo logro poner las manos y en una de ellas se enterraron y no pudo más que soltar un grito antes de caer al suelo. Beck detuvo al pequeño viendo que se trataba de Jason.

André y Jade que se encontraban en las escaleras escucharon el grito y el golpe y corrieron en dirección del cuarto de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupada la gótica.

-Lo siento.- dijo el pequeño con dificultad ya que le faltaba el aire. Cuando Jade vio a su hermanito vio que tenía unas tijeras en las manos y sonrió al saber que su hermanito si era listo y había ido a refugiarse al lugar con mayor armas de la casa pero así mismo como sonrió dejo de hacerlo al ver las tijeras con sangre y recordó el grito de Vega, cuando su mirada viajo a la castaña suspiro al ver que solo había sido una herida menor en la mano y vio como André la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-¿Están bien los 2?- pregunto Beck. Vega y el pequeño West asintieron.

-Me alegro.- dijo Jade abrazando a su hermano.- Hey André en mi baño hay una caja de primeros auxilios tráemela.

André fue por la caja y se la entregó a Jade. Sin decir nada se acercó a la morena y se arrodillo ante ella.

-Siento lo de mi hermano, él solo se estaba defendiendo.- decía mientras tomaba su mano y le aplicaba alcohol.

-No te preocupes entiendo.- dijo la castaña mientras hacía muecas de dolor.- Auch.- dijo al sentir el líquido transparente.

-No llores Vega ya casi acabo.- y termino en vendándole su mano.- Lo bueno que no fue tan profundo.

-Gracias.- menciono Tori sonrojada.

-En verdad lo siento.- se acercó el pequeño.

-No te disculpes en verdad entiendo.- respondió la castaña mientras alborotaba su pelo en forma cariñosa.- ¿Y tus padres Jade?- pregunto algo preocupada.

-Da igual solo falta mi padre, mi madre murió hace mucho.- dijo indiferente.- Lo único que me importa es Jason.- tomando al chico por los hombros.

-Entonces creo que debemos ir al punto de reunión.- declaro Beck y los demás asintieron. Salieron de la casa de Jade y se dirigían hacia el paseo de la fama que se encontraba cerca de la estación policiaca.

En otra parte los chicos dentro de la camioneta habían llegado a la casa de Cat, las calles estaban oscuras y ellos tuvieron suerte de que las lámparas alumbraran fuera, todo se miraba demasiado pacifico. Trina y Jo bajaron cuidadosamente, se acercaron a la entrada de la casa y vieron que la puerta de enfrente estaba cerrada, trataron de llamar bajo pero nadie abrió, así que decidieron ir por la parte trasera de la casa, en el patio de atrás Jo diviso un machete y lo tomo. Trina se acercó a la puerta trasera pero igual estaba cerrada, estaba empezando a desesperarse.

Trataron de ver diferentes entradas pero no encontraban nada, hasta que Jo se desesperó y rompió una de las ventanas. En varias cuadras lejanas el eco de la ventana se escuchó e hizo que varios zombies empezaran a caminar a esa dirección. Mientras tanto Trina y Jo entraron por fin a la casa en la cual se escuchaban golpes de la parte de arriba.

-Frankie.- hablaba la mayor de las Vega mientras miraba con dirección a las escaleras.

-Señores Valentine.- mencionaba Jo.

Los golpes se oían fuertemente en la planta de arriba, Trina tomo valor y comenzó a subir, Jo le siguió el paso a la morena, al parecer los sonidos se escuchaban en el fondo de la habitación. Amabas quedaron frente a la puerta, Jo soltó un suspiro que no sabía que retenía y abrió la puerta.

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron al ver a los padres de Cat atados y con la boca amarrada, pero lo que más les sorprendió es que estaban convertidos, Trina no sabría cómo decirle a Cat que sus padres estaban muertos.

-Frankie.- llamo nuevamente la castaña.

-Creo que no está aquí Trina.- le dijo la rubia un poco desanimada.

-Si eso parece, creo que Cat se pondrá triste cuando le digamos.- contesto con un suspiro al final.

Trina apuntaba con su arco hacia el padre de Cat, mientras Jo se acercaba a la madre con el machete y justamente cuando iban a darle fin, la puerta del closet se abrió.

-No, esperen.- hablo un chico de pelo rubio.

-¿Frankie?- pregunto la morena.

-Sí, ¿ustedes son amigas de Cat?- dijo acercándose.

-Lo somos.- respondió Jo.- ¿Qué hacías en el closet?- menciono intrigada.

-Nunca han leído o visto películas o series sobre zombies.- hablo asombrado, las dos chicas solo negaron con la cabeza.- Bueno verán, según todas esas películas ficticias han dicho varias cosas que coinciden y eso es que entre ellos mismos no se atacan.

Las dos chicas siguieron en silencio ya que no entendían muy bien. El otro chico solo las vio divertido.

-Ellos… amm los zombies nunca se atacan entre ellos, tenía así a mis papas porque así ellos podrían protegerme ya que si entraban otros zombies no llegarían por ellos.- habla con mucha obviedad y caminando hacia la puerta.- ¿Nos vamos?- las chicas seguían asombradas por los cambios repentinos del muchacho, hasta que Trina recordó que el hermano de Cat era "especial".

-Si.- contesto la morena.

En contrario de cuando fueron a casa de Robbie, no tuvieron ninguna complicación en esta, antes de salir de la casa el hermano de Cat fue a la habitación de sus padres y tomo una pequeña pistola del buro.

-Esto es para protegernos.- sonrió y la guardo en sus pantalones.

Los 3 chicos salieron de la casa y cuando vieron a su alrededor se encontraban con casi 2 docenas de zombies fuera, puesto que al sonido del cristal de la ventana anteriormente rota, había hecho eco. Frankie estaba dispuesto a disparar cuando Trina lo detuvo.

-No lo hagas, ellos reaccionan solo con el ruido.- hablo Jo quedamente pero el chico Valentine seguía apuntando.

-Hazle caso a Jo.- dijo la morena con el mismo tono de voz.- Solo debemos escabullirnos para librarnos de ellos.- termino mientras caminaba lentamente.

Los 2 chicos siguieron a la mayor de las Vega pero con lo que no contaban era que la pequeña pelirroja saldría emocionada de la camioneta.

-Frankie.- grito Cat atrayendo la atención de los zombies que estaban cerca. Los 3 chicos se asustaron ya que vieron a su amiga en peligro.

Las 2 chicas corrieron en dirección a Cat mientras Frankie corrió hacia el lado contrario, estando alejado de las chicas el chico rubio disparo su arma llamando la atención de los que se dirigían a la camioneta. Trina disparo una de las flechas al zombie más cercano a la pelirroja mientras Jo retomo el camino hacia Frankie. Las cabezas de los zombies eran partidas a la mitad con el machete de la rubia.

-Chicas suban a la camioneta ya los alcanzaremos.- dijo Robbie mientras abría la puerta corrediza. Ambas chicas subieron y el profesor Sikowitz emprendió camino hacia Frankie y Jo.

Jo le recomendó al hermano de Cat ya no disparar el arma, ellos corrían lejos de los muertos viviente. La camioneta les dio alcance y lograron saltar a la puerta que se encontraba abierta, Robbie y Sinjin les ayudaron a introducirse y Trina cerró la puerta mientras el profesor aceleraba.

-Siguiente parada la casa de Sinjin.- dijo el amante a los cocos.

Los tres asintieron.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- preguntaba el pequeño West algo cansado.

-Unas cuadras más.- respondió su hermana.- Vamos Jason tu puedes.- dijo firmemente.

-Es que ya me cansé me duelen mis pies.- se quejó.

-Ven aquí.- dijo Beck cargando al niño.

-No es necesario Beck.- dijo un poco intranquila.- Te vas a cansar rápido.- sonó preocupada.

-No es nada, en serio.- menciono sonriéndole coquetamente y la pelinegra le regreso la sonrisa y se puso a lado de él.

Tori solo volteo cara ante la escena en ese momento, así ambos parecían una familia. André solo miro extrañado a su amiga. Por su parte a Beck le salió una sonrisa. Él lo había estado pensando y si era el fin del mundo debía volver con Jade ya que no habrían chicas para después y era Tori o Jade, y pues para el Jade era mejor ya que si salía con Tori, Jade podría darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la mitad latina, y como se fijaba la chica lo ocultaba diciendo que eran muy pocas las personas que aún seguían vivas y por eso podía convivir con Vega. El pequeño paseaba su vista de su hermana a Tori, de Tori a Beck, de Beck a Jade y así sucesivamente. Puede que el fuera pequeño pero tenía altamente desarrollada la perspectiva y logro divisar las miradas que su hermana mayor le lanzaba a la castaña y viceversa, mientras que en un momento no le gusto la mirada que había hecho el pelinegro.

Podían divisar el lugar a metros de ellos y alcanzaron a ver la camioneta. Los chicos corrieron hacia ella, Trina bajo rápidamente para abrazar a su hermana.

-Tori.- dijo mientras la abrazaba cuando se apartó de ella vio su mano vendada y se preocupó.- ¿Tori que te paso?, no te mordieron, ¿cierto?- pregunto llena de angustia.

-Tranquila no es una mordida es que paso algo en casa de Jade.- dijo para tranquilizar a su hermana.

-¿Qué le hiciste Jade? Pensé que la ibas a cuidar.- dijo molesta la mayor de las Vega.

-Y eso hice o acaso vez al tonto de Ryder con nosotros.- hablo a la defensiva.- Eso solo fue porque mi hermanito se defendió confundiendo a To… Vega con una de esas cosas y él ya se disculpó.

-Debí imaginármelo otro West psicópata.- bufo.

-No digas eso Trina, Jason es solo un pequeño.- hablo Tori para calmar a su hermana. Trina volteo y diviso al pequeño entonces se sintió mal.

-Lo lamento pequeño pero así como tu hermana te protege, yo debo proteger a la mía.- le contesto mientras se acercaba a él y revolvía su pelo.

-Jade.- llamo su hermanito a lo que ella asintió como respuesta de que lo escucha.- ¿Por qué ellas me revuelven el pelo como si fuera un perro?- dijo con un puchero.

-Creo que así demuestran su cariño, no te lo tomes a mal pero así son las Vega, nada mas no cabrees a la mayor, Tori es muy inofensiva y dulce.- contesto bajo para que solo su hermano escuchara y ambos sonrieron.

Todos treparon a la camioneta, los chicos comentaron como había muerto Ryder y como no pudieron encontrar a los papas de Beck ni a los de Jade además de cómo llegaron tarde para rescatar a la abuela de André. Mientras que Trina les narro como había muerto Burf y no habían podido rescatar al papa de Robbie y a los de Cat, pero lo más triste es que cuando llegaron al vecindario de Sinjin todo estaba reducido a cenizas, su casa ya no existía y no tenía idea del paradero de sus padres y su hermana, en cambio Cat les presento a su hermano a los demás y Robbie presento a su madre al igual que Jade presento a su hermanito. Todos iban en silencio y algunos descansando por toda la corrida que habían dado.

Tori miraba como Jason iba aburrido, entonces recordó que había guardado algunos de sus juguetes.

-Hey Jason.- le hablo la morena al pequeño.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo el pequeño un poco curioso.

-Ten.- le entrego la mochila.

-Es mi mochila de la escuela.- dijo sorprendido y más aún cuando la abrió y encontró varios de sus juguetes.- Gracias.- respondió muy feliz y dándole un abrazo. Jade vio esa escena y sin querer le salió una gran sonrisa, Beck al verla frunció un poco el ceño.

-Mira Jade también guardo una de nuestras fotos.- hablo el pequeño, Jade quito la boba sonrisa y frunció las cejas, esa foto la detestaba aunque sabía que a su hermano le encantaba, pero es que tener que ver a ese señor que se decía ser su padre le repugnaba. Desde que había muerto su madre, él se había vuelto un loco adicto al trabajo y nada mas eso le interesaba, desde muy pequeña ella tuvo que hacerse cargo de su hermano.

-¿Quién te da derecho a guardar cosas que no son tuyas, Vega?- pregunto furiosa Jade.

-Solo pensé que a Jason le agradaría tener una foto familiar.- respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues no andes pensando sino sabes nada.- le grito.

Mientras las chicas discutían Sikowitz se había detenido ya que había un gran bloqueo y ahora tenía que rodear pero se encontraba analizando la situación con la ayuda de Sinjin, Trina y Jo, mientras Cat, Robbie y la señora Shappiro dormían. Los otros 4 chicos miraban la escena de la pelea.

-Jade, ¿por qué siempre eres así conmigo? Ni porque siempre te ayude puedes dejar de tratarme así, ¿somos amigas, no?- respondía muy enfadada la mitad latina.

-¡JA! ¿Amigas? Nunca seremos amigas Vega, ni aunque ya sea el fin del mundo serás mi amiga apenas te soporto solo porque no me queda de otra.- respondió cortante mientras su hermanito la veía con desaprobación.

-En verdad que contigo no se puede lidiar.- dijo rindiéndose y aprovechando que la camioneta estaba parada agrego.- Sabes que ya no me tienes que soportar me largo de aquí.- dijo abriendo la puerta y saltando a la calle corrió para alejarse. A veces cuando uno se molesta no piensa las consecuencias de sus actos. Jade se había quedado en shock ya que no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la castaña.

André se paró rápidamente, pero la camioneta empezó a andar, aun con la puerta abierta el pequeño West salto para ir tras la chica.

-Detente.- dijo Frankie a Sikowitz.- Una chica se acaba de bajar.- termino despertando a los demás.

-¿Cómo que una chica?- pregunto Trina, luego vio que Tori no estaba.- ¿A dónde se fue?

-Corrió fuera de la camioneta.- respondió Beck.

-Diablos.- contesto Jade saliendo del trance.

Afuera y alejados un poco de la camioneta Tori caminaba rápidamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Espera.- dijo el pequeño llegando a su lado y la castaña solo volteo.

-Jason regresa a la camioneta.- respondió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-No, hasta que vengas conmigo.- dijo el niño firmemente.

-No regresaré es obvio que tu hermana no me quiere ahí.- hablo tristemente.

-Pero yo si te quiero a ti, me agradas más que Beck.- dijo con un puchero chistoso y acercándose a Tori.- Sé que mi hermana parece mala pero no es así ella es buena solo que le cuesta expresarse con los demás y se le hace más fácil herirlos a salir herida.- termino con un una madurez que no cuadraba con su edad.

-Está bien.- dijo con una sonrisa la morena y acercándose a Jason para tomarla de la mano.

Con los gritos de la pelea que habían tenido Jade y Tori no se habían percatado que ahora estaban rodeados, cuando los chicos de la camioneta vieron la escena entraron en pánico, era muchos, demasiados.

-Jason.- grito impotente la gótica desde la camioneta, ya que Beck no la soltaba.

-Tori.- igual grito Trina quien era detenida por André.

La morena vio a su alrededor para encontrar una forma de volver a la camioneta pero no había ninguna, la única opción para salir de esa situación era pasar por el bloqueo que les impedía el paso hace un momento, la chica jalo al pequeño para empezar a trepar por los autos amontonados. Los que estaban dentro de la camioneta los vieron.

-Jade nos vemos en el parque al que siempre me llevabas.- grito el pequeño West. Antes de seguir siendo jalado por la morena para ponerse a salvo.

* * *

**OHH! creo que si quedo algo largo, espero y les haya gustado... a que el pequeño West es una lindura de niño *-* haha como no si lo ha educado Jade pero tiene una personalidad muy diferente x3 ... Cuando por fin se habían reunido todos hay otra separación... esa Jade y su bipolaridad, ¿Beck tratara de conquistar nuevamente a Jade? ¿Jade caerá? ¿Habrá mas muertes? ¿Cuando llegaran a la estación policíaca?... muchas preguntas pocas respuestas x3 Tori esta lastimada de una mano y ahora también debe proteger a Jason... ¿lograra hacerlo?**

**Bien creo que eso es todo por ahora espero poder actualizar el miércoles o el viernes mas tardar el domingo xD si no se me acumula la tarea D:**

**Gracias a todos por sus review... (ahora lo hago general porque no tengo tiempo DX lo siento) pero en verdad me alegra que les guste tanto y la verdad no se cuando vaya a tener fin, las historias de zombies pueden ser demasiado largas S: hahaha... Nos leemos luego, se les quiere^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo prometido es deuda... sigue siendo domingo y aquí vengo con la actualización... verán que pues tenía intenciones de actualizar desde el miércoles pero hice un one-shot, luego el viernes pero woow me uní con otra escritora para hacer un fic juntas, vale lo siento xD puras excusas pero aquí estoy espero que les guste:) **

**Pd... pásense por la otra historia Academia West Point, les aseguro que les gustara :P**

**Disclaimer: ****Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Dan :P creo que hay unas escenas que modifique de el anime HOTD el cual tampoco me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores^^**

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Con los gritos de la pelea que habían tenido Jade y Tori no se habían percatado que ahora estaban rodeados, cuando los chicos de la camioneta vieron la escena entraron en pánico, era muchos, demasiados.

-Jason.- grito impotente la gótica desde la camioneta, ya que Beck no la soltaba.

-Tori.- igual grito Trina quien era detenida por André.

La morena vio a su alrededor para encontrar una forma de volver a la camioneta pero no había ninguna, la única opción para salir de esa situación era pasar por el bloqueo que les impedía el paso hace un momento, la chica jalo al pequeño para empezar a trepar por los autos amontonados. Los que estaban dentro de la camioneta los vieron.

-Jade nos vemos en el parque al que siempre me llevabas.- grito el pequeño West. Antes de seguir siendo jalado por la morena para ponerse a salvo.

La gótica no podía dejar de gritarle a Sikowitz.

-Vamos más de prisa se trata de mi hermano y de Tor…- pero se calló inmediatamente al saber que diría su nombre pero al diablo estaba preocupada por ambos.

-Jade, como quieres que le apure si ni siquiera se adonde se dirigen.- contestaba el profesor con el ceño fruncido.

-Él te menciono un parque.- hablo Trina.- ¿A qué parque se refiere?- preguntaba angustiada.

-Yo, yo no lo recuerdo.- soltó frustrada. Porque tenía que ser tan bocota y fastidiar mucho a la morena, tenía que darse cuenta que ahora ya no tendrían una vida normal y las cosas debían cambiar y por su culpa su hermanito y Vega estaban solos afuera en quién sabe dónde, sin duda le debía una disculpa.

-Tranquila Jade solo relájate y piensa.- decía Beck mientras se acercaba a abrazarla, la pelinegra se estremeció con la cercanía del chico, extrañamente se sentía incómodo el roce de su piel con la suya, no era como los abrazos que Tori le había dado. Ella solo asintió y respiro profundo.

-No es justo que Tori y Jason vayan al parque.- menciono Cat molesta.

-Creo que no entiendes la situación rojita.- dijo André.

-Pero es que ellos…- iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida.

-Oye hermanita ten un dulce.- dijo Frankie entregándole un pequeño dulce a Cat.

-Yeeey.- respondió feliz y se metió a su mundo.

Los chicos solo suspiraron, ya que entendían a Cat, ella aun no meditaba las cosas que en verdad estaban pasando y mientras ellos pudieran protegerla y no se diera cuenta de la cruel realidad, todo estaba bien ya que la pelirroja les contagiaba de su alegría e inocencia.

Mientras en la otra parte de la ciudad los dos jóvenes se encontraban corriendo hasta que Jason se detuvo.

-¿Pasa algo Jason?- pregunto la morena preocupada ya que el pequeño parecía muy pero muy agitado.

-Yo… yo… ten tengo asma.- decía con dificultad por la falta de aire. Tori se sorprendió mucho y se empezó a angustiar.

-¿Asma?- volvió a preguntar incrédula, a lo que el pequeño West solo asintió.

"Debo encontrar una farmacia o algo rápido" pensaba la castaña. Pero no podía dejar solo a Jason, por lo que con algo de dificultad puesto a que tenía su mano herirá cargo al pequeño en sus brazos y comenzó a correr con él.

-Respira despacio, Jason, inhala, exhala.- hablaba ya que se había detenido porque delante de ella se encontraban demasiados zombies. Pero pasando a todos esos se encontraba una farmacia. "Como podre pasar con Jason en estas condiciones" pensaba con frustración. "No puedo dejar que nada le pase a este pequeño".

-Jason sé que esto es muy difícil para ti pero mira te acomodare de esta forma.- hablo tranquilamente la morena. Mientras acomodaba a al pequeño y hacia que el pequeño ahora estuviera en su espalda.- Bien así será más fácil correr, lo único que te pido es que resistas.- dijo y sintió un débil asentimiento de parte del pequeño.

En otra parte algo retirada.

-Parque, parque, ¿Qué parque?- mencionaba Jade con desesperación, pues había llevado al pequeño a 3 parques diferentes pero no recordaba cuál era su favorito.

-Vamos Jade se trata de tu hermano como no vas a saber que parque.- decía molesta Trina.- Si Tori me hubiera dado a mí un lugar para ir ya sabría a donde.- en verdad estaba muy alterada.

-Chicas calma las dos.- dijo el músico.- Jade tomate tu tiempo yo sé Tori lo mantendrá a salvo.

-Es cierto.- dijo Robbie.- Tori es muy cabezota y no se rinde fácilmente, como todo este tiempo Jade creo que es la única que no te tiene miedo y te hace fren…- pero se calló inmediatamente al ver la mirada asesina de la pelinegra.

-Jade.- hablo calmado Beck, y Jade suavizo su mirada y suspiro.

-Como sea.- termino volviendo su vista al frente.

-Chicos creo que deberíamos pararnos porque la camioneta no tiene gasolina eterna.- medito Jo.- Así descansamos un poco nosotros en lo que Jade piensa.

Sikowitz vio la aguja de la gasolina y era verdad quedaba un poco menos de la mitad, todos estaban de acuerdo en detener la camioneta excepto Jade, la cual al final acepto de mala gana.

El pequeño Jason hacia todo para resistir, ir inhalando y exhalando como le indicaba Tori era de mucha ayuda, mientras la morena empezó a caminar lento para no atraer la atención de esas cosas, esquivo algunos carros varados.

Cuando llego al frente de la farmacia, bajo cuidadosamente a Jason, por la fuerza que había empleado al cargarlo y acomodarlo la mano de Tori estaba sangrando nuevamente.

-Bien Jason llegamos.- trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada. "Maldición" pensó la chica.

La castaña busco con que abrir la puerta "Si solo tuviera mí hacha" pensaba, luego logro conseguir entrar rompiendo la ventana de arriba, metió rápidamente a Jason ya que el sonido atrajo la atención de los zombies, ella se metió igual de rápido. Miro por la ventana y vio que aun tardarían en llegar, así que rápidamente busco un inhalado, mientras el pequeño West estaba en las últimas.

-Lotería.- dijo feliz la morena, rápidamente armo el aparato y se acercó a Jason, lo tomo en sus brazos y le puso el inhalador en la boca, conforme le iba aplanando Jason iba respirando mejor. Cuando termino vio que el niño se había quedado calmado ya que como quiera estaba cansado.

Rápidamente se levantó y se fijó por la ventana, los zombies estaban cada vez más cerca de la farmacia, Tori busco rápidamente una mochila y hecho todos los inhaladores junto con el medicamento para el asma que encontró, tomo algunas vendas, gasas, alcohol entre otros utensilios. Cargo nuevamente a Jason y salió por la puerta trasera del lugar.

-Jason, que parque es del que le dijiste a Jade.- hablo Tori.

-Es un parque al que me llevaba cuando mama todavía estaba viva.- soltó el pequeño con algo de tristeza.

-¿Y dónde queda ese parque?- le pregunto.

-Esta… el parque está en la casa donde vivíamos antes.- respondió.

-Pero yo no sé donde vivían antes Jason, no tienes alguna otra referencia.- decía algo intranquila la morena.

-Oh.- el pequeño hizo una cara rara.- Pues solo me acuerdo que ahora cerca de él hay un karaoke al que mi hermana va seguido con ustedes.- término con una cara de duda.

-Creo que ya se cual.- sonrió la morena. Hubo un breve silencio mientras caminaban hasta que alguien lo rompió.

-Tori.- dijo el pequeño.

-¿Qué sucede Jason?- pregunto la mitad latina-

-Puedes bajarme, debo ser muy pesado para ti.- dijo algo apenado.

-Tranquilo, yo puedo contigo, además tienes que descansar un poco, tuviste un ataque y no quiero que tengas otro.- le respondió con una sonrisa, y el pequeño solo se sonrojo un poco.

-Pero mi hermana dice…-

-Nada de peros es mi decisión además tu hermana no está.- intervino lo que Jason le diría, el pequeño solo asintió y se dejó cargar por la morena. Sin duda esta chica era la indicada para Jade pensaba el pequeño, ya que recordaba cuando le había dado un ataque de asma cuando estaba con Beck y él se había quedado de piedra sin saber qué hacer y si no era porque Jade llego, bueno ahora no estaría aquí.

En la camioneta parada los chicos seguían dándole ideas a Jade.

-Ya se, ya sé que parque.- dijo algo feliz.- Es el parque en donde antes vivíamos se encuentra cerca del Karaoke Dokie, así que prende esta chatarra Sikowitz.- hablo rápidamente.

-Bien.- dijo el profesor y encendió la camioneta.

-Rápido.- hablo Trina.

-No podemos ir muy rápido, hay carros parados y esas cosas por las calles.- dijo Sinjin.

Todos estaban sentados un poco incomodos, ya que eran muchos para una camioneta de ese tamaño, Jade y Trina estaban paradas una agarrada del asiento del copiloto y la otra de la del piloto. La señora Shapiro no dejaba de abrazar a su hijo mientras que Frankie hablaba con su hermana para distraerla. Sinjin estaba cerca de Jade y Trina, en el asiento del copiloto estaba Jo y en el del piloto Sikowitz. En la parte trasera ahora se encontraba Beck con André.

-Les recomiendo descansar porque no sabemos lo que no vayamos a encontrar en el parque.- hablo el profesor.

-Además todos saben el equipo de lucha verdad, los que no pueden luchar se quedan en la camioneta junto con una o dos personas que tengan arma.- anexo Sinjin.

-Miren un hacha.- dijo Robbie.- Ahora si ya tengo arma.- termino mientras la agarraba.

Jade volteo al igual que André y ambos tragaron pesado, esa era el arma de Tori y la chica la había dejado en la camioneta, la preocupación en la pelinegra creció aun más.

-¿Esa no es la arma de mi hermana?- pregunto Trina temerosa.

-Si lo es.- respondió Beck igual de impresionado, ellos pensaban que la morena tenía con que defenderse.

-Apresúrate.- ordeno Jade a Sikowitz.

Mientras tanto Tori y Jason estaban un poco alejados del parque en el que se quedaron de ver. El pequeño West ahora se encontraba caminando a lado de Tori ya que él había insistido en que se encontraba mejor.

Ambos aunque no lo reconocían estaban exhaustos, caminaban lento y en silencio ya que Tori había dicho eso porque no tenían armas si se enfrentaban a los muertos vivientes. Cuando dieron vuelta a una de las calles vieron las luces de la patrulla ambos se acercaron, pensaban que podían estar salvo pero cuando llegaron hacia el vehículo este estaba chocado por atrás.

-Quédate atrás Jason, déjame revisar si no hay nada que nos pueda servir.- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente al carro.

En él había un policía muerto, checo en sus bolsas y saco una pistola, ella sabía cómo usarla su padre les había enseñado a ella y Trina. El pequeño West no hizo caso y reviso del otro lado pero el encontró un cuchillo y lo guardo con cuidado.

-Creo que con esto.- dijo agarrando un tubo con filo y guardando la pistola.- Estaremos bien, ahora vamos.- y tomo de la mano al pequeño y apresuraron un poco el paso.

Los chicos dentro de la camioneta se encontraban cerca del parque ya que ellos pues tenían vehículo y podían moverse a más velocidad y con mayor protección mientras que Tori y Jason debían tener cuidado en cada cuadra que avanzaban pero igual estaban cerca.

Cuando los 2 llegaron a una gasolinera, al pequeño West le rugió el estómago a causa del hambre que tenía pero que se había aguantado. Tori rio un poco ya que al niño se le había puesto un lindo rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías hambre Jason?- pregunto la morena mientras le revolvía el pelo.

-Porque eso no es importante ahora.- contesto rápidamente mientras tenía los brazos cruzados, en esa posición y mirando hacia otro lado, en esa posición se parecía tanto a Jade pensaba la mitad latina.

-Mira ahí en la gasolinera en la tienda debe haber algo de comer, ¿por qué no vamos?- le pregunto, Jason parecía debatirse y al final acepto.

Dentro de la tienda estaba vació no había muertos andantes, el pequeño West agarro algunas sabritas y un refresco, pero la morena le dijo que eso era chatarra y le entrego un hot-dog y un jugo, el pequeño y un puchero así que Tori le indico que guardaría comedia en la mochila.

-Solo faltan como 5 cuadras, estamos cerca.- le dijo la castaña al pequeño, el solo asintió ya que ahora si sabía hacia dónde ir.

Cuando salieron del lugar, afuera se encontraba un señor algo musculoso y obviamente no está infectado, cuando este estuvo más cerca vieron que tenía tatuajes por todo su cuerpo y con el traía un machete.

-Oh miren que chica más linda tenemos aquí.- dijo acercándose con una mirada de desquiciado.

-Señor es mejor que no se acerque.- dijo la mitad latina poniendo a Jason tras ella y agarrando el tubo filoso fuertemente.

-Vamos lindura, no vez que puedes ser la única chica y yo el único hombre sobre la tierra.- dijo abalanzándose sobre Tori y empujando al pequeño quien cayó al piso.

-Jason, vete.- dijo la morena mientras forcejeaba con ese extraño, nunca pensó que debía cuidarse de otras personas que no estuvieran infectadas.

-No.- respondió el pequeño con valentía.

-Vete chico.- dijo riendo el otro.- Ella ahora es mía.- hablaba mientras le lamia el cuello, la mitad latina solo hacia cara de asco mientras trataba de zafarse.

-Jason vete estaré bien además ya estas cerca.- decía Tori un poco suplicante al chico ya que no quería que le hicieran algo malo.

El hombre apretó uno de los senos de Tori con mucha fuerza y la chica solo grito. El pequeño West apretaba contra él, el cuchillo que había guardado sin que la castaña lo viera, pero sentía miedo, tenía miedo al final solo era un niño contra alguien muy grande.

* * *

**Oh por dios... ¿Qué hará el pequeño West? ¿Se irá y dejará a Tori o tratara de defenderla?... ¿Qué pasará cuando lleguen al parque?... **

**Uff un capítulo sin muertes, en verdad que tuve que tomar una difícil decisión a parte de que me he peleado con mi amigo y ha renunciado a la historia x3 pueden creerlo solo porque no quiero que termine en BADE ;-; pero luego se le pasara o eso espero xD**

**Bien en verdad agradezco a todos los que dejan su review ^^**

**Bueno si mas que decir nos seguimos leyendo... aah otra cosita... en facebook he creado un grupo sobre un rol de Victorious si quieren saber mas vayan a mi perfil o manden MP ;) ... se les quiere :DD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Biiiien este capítulo quería subirlo desde el viernes pero como tuve una semana algo caótica no tuve tiempo de seguirla pero aquí esta.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a la chica que cumplió años el día viernes, mi lectora y de la cual también soy fan de su historia: Selene Cruxe... muchas felicidades, atrasadas pero espero y te hayas divertido... creo que ahora podré leer tu actualización ya que me dije debo darle su regalo antes de leer su actualización:) Espero y lo disfrutes... n.n**

**Al igual que todos los lectores espero y les guste:D**

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creados al igual que el anime de HOTD ya que uso algunas de sus escenas para inspirarme...**

**Sin mas les dejo continuar x3**

* * *

Cuando salieron del lugar, afuera se encontraba un señor algo musculoso y obviamente no estaba infectado, cuando este estuvo más cerca vieron que tenía tatuajes por todo su cuerpo y con el traía un machete.

-Oh miren que chica más linda tenemos aquí.- dijo acercándose con una mirada de desquiciado.

-Señor es mejor que no se acerque.- dijo la mitad latina poniendo a Jason tras ella y agarrando el tubo filoso fuertemente.

-Vamos lindura, no vez que puedes ser la única chica y yo el único hombre sobre la tierra.- dijo abalanzándose sobre Tori y empujando al pequeño quien cayó al piso.

-Jason, vete.- dijo la morena mientras forcejeaba con ese extraño, nunca pensó que debía cuidarse de otras personas que no estuvieran infectadas.

-No.- respondió el pequeño con valentía.

-Vete chico.- dijo riendo el otro.- Ella ahora es mía.- hablaba mientras le lamia el cuello, la mitad latina solo hacia cara de asco mientras trataba de zafarse.

-Jason vete estaré bien además ya estas cerca.- decía Tori un poco suplicante al chico ya que no quería que le hicieran algo malo.

El hombre apretó uno de los senos de Tori con mucha fuerza y la chica solo grito. El pequeño West apretaba contra él, el cuchillo que había guardado sin que la castaña lo viera, pero sentía miedo, tenía miedo al final solo era un niño contra alguien muy grande.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los chicos acaban de llegar al parque pero no había ninguna señal de que Tori y Jason hubieran llegado. Jade bajo rápidamente de la camioneta siendo seguida por Beck, André y Trina.

-JASON.- gritaba la pelinegra.

-TORI.- imitaba Trina.

-Chicas, calma.- intervino el músico, Jade le dio una mirada asesina.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme se trate de mi hermano?- se acercó al chico quien la miro un poco temeroso.

-Jade, tranquila lo que André quiere decir es que atraeremos a esas cosas hacia nosotros si siguen gritando así.- le dijo un poco tranquilo el moreno.- Es mejor checar los alrededores.

-Está bien, pero que quede claro si algo les paso, todo es culpa de Jadelyn.- respondió la mayor de las Vegas mientras miraba a Jade con rencor.

Por primera vez en su vida Jade sintió temor ante una mirada, o eso creía ella ya que el temor real que sentía era perder a su hermanito y a Tori.

-"Si tan solo me hubiera mantenido con la boca cerrada". –pensaba la gótica.

* * *

Dentro de la camioneta.

-¿Creen que deberíamos salir a ayudarles?- hablo Jo.

-Es mejor quedarnos aquí y si se presenta una emergencia salimos a ayudarle.- respondió Sinjin.

-Además creo que debo estar preparado por si debo de encender la camioneta para irnos rápidamente de aquí.- dijo Sikowitz.

-Bueno yo bajare a ayudarles.- menciono Frankie.- Tu Cat quédate aquí con la señora Shapiro y con Robbie.

-Ok pero ten cuidado Frankie.- dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba asiento a lado del chico de gafas. Al parecer comprendiendo un poco más la situación al ver a todos serios, cansados y agotados además de que nunca había visto así a Jade de preocupada.

* * *

Mientras tanto cerca del parque en una gasolinera.

-Qué no entiendes chico, lárgate.- dijo el sujeto mientras que con un brazo inmovilizaba a Tori y con el otro apuntaba su machete hacia el pequeño.

Jason solo miraba con miedo la situación, esto en verdad lo sobrepasaba.

-Jason.- hablo la morena reuniendo valor.- Vete Jason, yo estaré bien te lo prometo, estas muy cerca, lograras llegar con tu hermana.- dijo mientras dejaba de forcejear ya que no quería que aquel tipo tocara a Jason. El tipo solo sonrió de una forma sádica mientras acercaba su machete al pequeño West.

El pequeño dejo de apretar el cuchillo, tomo la mochila que se encontraba tirada y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, él era un niño, no podía enfrentarse a él.

El chico iba corriendo ya llevaba dos cuadras y hasta donde iba podía ver una pequeña parte del parque, pero se detuvo al sentir que le empezaba a faltar el aire. Recordó que la morena había echado el inhalador en la mochila.

Regresando con Tori, ella seguía forcejeando al perder la vista del pequeño, entonces una idea cruzo por su cabeza, empezó a gritar fuertemente, así los muertos vivientes empezarían a llegar y tal vez así solo así moriría comida por esas cosas antes de ser violada por ese sujeto. Pero con lo que no contaba la morena es que aquella persona la golpearía fuertemente en el estómago para sacarle el aire y dejara de gritar.

Jason escucho los gritos de la castaña y se puso tieso, ella había arriesgado su vida para salvar la suya, busco el medicamente y solo pararon a esa estúpida gasolinera porque él tenía hambre. Al revisar en la mochila no solo encontró su inhalador sino que vio una pistola, la pistola que habían encontrado en el carro del policía, tal vez con eso podría enfrentarlo y empezó a correr hacia la dirección contraria del parque.

* * *

El parque se encontraba en un profundo silencio, mientras los chicos terminaban de recorrerlo, lo único que se escuchaba era el movimiento de los árboles.

-¿Encontraron algo?- pregunto Frankie acercándose a los chicos.

-No.- respondió Trina triste, los demás chicos negaron con la cabeza.

-Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco, si no creo que debemos hacernos a la idea de que ellos, bueno ellos no regresaran. –hablo Sinjin acercándose a los demás, habían discutido adentro de la camioneta con Sikowitz y Jo pero la verdad era que no podrían esperarlos tanto tiempo.

-¿Y quién te crees tú para decidir algo así? –pregunto la gótica mientras tomaba de la camisa del cuello a Sinjin.

-Jade, entiende.- dijo el chico calmadamente mientras la miraba a los ojos, la verdad tenía mucho miedo, y aunque al también le doliera no poder volver a ver a Tori y por el pequeño, nada podían hacer, nadie les aseguraba que cuando llegaran a la estación de policía sería demasiado tarde.

Todos esperaban que la pelinegra golpeara al chico pero en lugar de eso se tiró de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar. En cierta una forma era demasiado para ella.

* * *

Tori estaba totalmente paralizada por el golpe antes recibido y porque aquel sujeto había roto un pedazo de su blusa y lamía su estómago mientras le tapaba la boca, ella empezó a llorar en silencio, nunca se imaginó encontrarse en esa situación, pero algo la reconfortaba al menos Jason lograría llegar con Jade.

-Eres muy sabrosa muñeca.- le hablaba el sujeto mientras se seguía tocando y saboreando algunas partes del cuerpo de la morena.

Justo cuando iba a meterle mano, escucharon como alguien se acercaba corriendo. Tori aprovecho y mordió la mano de la persona que la tenía presa. Este dio un pequeño respingo y le dio un puñetazo en la boca.

-Sue…suel… suéltala.- decía el pequeño deteniéndose a una distancia prudente.

-Oh miren si es el pequeñito.- dijo con burla. -¿Qué eres capaz de hacer?, darme un pequeño golpe.- se rio y luego beso a la fuerza a la castaña, quien le mordió la lengua.- Eres una…-

-Dije que la sueltes.- hablo más fuerte y con la pistola en las manos apuntando hacia su dirección, el sujeto volvió a reír pero sin soltar a la chica.

-Oh el niño trae una pistolita de juguete.- dijo irónico. Tori miro con algo de incredulidad la escena, es decir, un niño de 10 años apuntando con una pistola hacia su agresor, en verdad que llevaba sangre West en sus venas, ya que Jade en la escuela la había salvado más de una ocasión sin temor a nada y así se miraba Jason, dispuesto a darle fin a todo.

-Jason.- logro articular la chica ya que le dolía la boca por el golpe recibido. El tipo seguía inmovilizándola y de un movimiento tomo su machete. Soltó a Tori y antes de que ella pudiera levantarse el tipo le propino una fuerte patada en el estómago lo que hizo que la mitad latina escupiera un poco de sangre.

-Tu ni te levantes.- dijo después del golpe.- Vamos a ver qué tan valiente eres niño.- hablo para dirigirse a él a pasos lentos.

* * *

-Jade.- menciono el pelinegro acercándose para levantarla del suelo y abrazarla.- Estarán bien, ellos llegaran en cualquier momento.- dijo para reconfortarla.

La gótica no dijo nada simplemente siguió sollozando un poco, no quería que Beck la abrazara quería que Tori la abrazara, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de eso.

-Vamos Jade, Tori no es débil ya verás que traerá salvo y sano a tu hermano.- menciono André. – ¿No es así Trina?- pregunto. –Tu hermana es muy lista así que tú tampoco te preocupes.

-Sí ella es muy lista.- respondió Sinjin acercándose a la mayor de las Vega y poniendo su mano en su hombro.

Frankie solo se mantenía al margen ya que él no sabía que podría decirle a Jade para reconfortarla y tampoco encontraba las palabras adecuadas para animarlos ya que no los conocía mucho pero haría todo a su alcance para que los amigos de su hermana estuvieran bien.

* * *

Jason seguía apuntando con la pistola pero no sabía si era capaz de hacerlo, mientras el otro se iba acercando. La chica a pesar de sentir el enorme dolor en el estómago se volteo y como del tobillo al agresor. Él no se inmuto y siguió caminando con el peso de la muchacha en su pie.

-Vamos dispara, dispara antes de que te encaje esto en la cabeza.- dijo mientras meneaba su machete.

-¿Estás loco o qué?- pregunto el niño enojado.

-¿Qué si lo estoy? Claramente si.- dijo retadoramente. -Sabes me será fácil matarte, ya que tu no entiendes que es matar a alguien, a toda tu familia por que se han convertido en esas cosas.- decía riendo como psicópata. –Que puede saber un niño sobre eso, una chica tonta como tú.- término volviendo a golpearla para acercarse más fácil al niño. Cuando este vio como volvía a golpear a la chica sin ser consciente acciono el arma, disparando una bala directo a su pecho.

Jason soltó la pistola y corrió rápidamente a lado de Tori para ayudarla a levantarse ya que el sonido del disparo había resonado fuertemente.

-Ahh me has disparado, en verdad lo has hecho hijo de la aah.- decía el sujeto mientras tenía sus manos a su pecho.

-Vamos.- dijo mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

-¿Por qué regresarte Jason? Eso fue peligroso- pregunto Tori aun un poco aturdida por todo lo sucedido. –Ahh.- soltó la chica al pararse ya que en verdad le dolían varias partes su cuerpo.

-Lo siento.- dijo el pequeño rápidamente.

-No es tu culpa.- menciono incorporándose completamente.

Desde el tiempo en que Tori había gritado ya había movimiento hacia su dirección, había muchos "zombies".

Los chicos vieron por última vez hacia el sujeto que aún seguía retorciéndose de dolor mientras empezaban a caminar ya que los muertos vivientes se acercaban.

-Me van a dejar morir aquí, en verdad lo harán.- gritaba desesperado.

-Eso te lo buscaste tu solo.- menciono la morena sin mirarlo y siendo ayudada por Jason para caminar. Ya estaba anocheciendo y esperaban llegar al parque sin más complicaciones y que los chicos estuvieran allí.

* * *

-Escucharon eso.- dijo Frankie muy atento.

-No.- respondió André.

-¿Qué escuchaste Frankie?- pregunto Jade rompiendo el abrazo que mantenía con Beck.

-Fue como un disparo.- dijo mirando hacia la dirección.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Trina.

-Sí, tal vez alguien esté en problemas.- hablo Beck.

-Pero no tiene caso ir a ayudar, está oscureciendo y debemos esperar a Tori y Jason, cuando oscurezca deberemos irnos, ya que puede tratarse de personas malas.- dijo Sinjin sin dejar de ver hacia esa dirección.- Además fue cerca pueden venir hacia acá y traernos problemas como los son los caminantes.

-¿Caminantes?- pregunto André confundido.

-Creo que es el mejor termino para referirnos a ya sabes, esas cosas.- dijo sin más. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Les parece si André y yo echamos un vistazo hacia esa dirección.- recomendó Beck.

-Pues chicos es peligroso y yo creo que deberíamos volver a la camioneta.- dijo Frankie después de analizarlo bien.

-No importa, yo iré con ustedes.- hablo Jade recuperando un poco la compostura y su comportamiento de siempre.

-Igual yo.- dijo Trina.- Puede tratarse de mi hermana.- termino poniéndose a lado del pelinegro.

-Es que ese no es el caso.- dijo frustrado Sinjin.

-De todas formas iré.- sentencio la pelinegra.

-aah… grrr… oouuh… - se empezó a escuchar como lamentos, por no decir que sonidos extraños.

-Se están acercando, es mejor volver a la camioneta.- sugirió André.

-Creo que tiene razón, se escucha que son demasiados, deberíamos irnos.- dijo Sinjin.

-Corre.- grito alguien.- vamos ya mero llegamos.- se escuchaba la voz de un niño.

Los chicos que estaban discutiendo se dieron la vuelta y vieron a 2 figuras, una pequeña y otra alta corriendo hacia su dirección, mientras atrás de ellos los seguían los zombies. Inmediatamente los reconocieron.

-JASON.-grito Jade corriendo a su dirección.

-TORI.- le siguió Trina corriendo tras Jade.

Los otros chicos sonrieron un poco antes de perseguirlas lo habían logrado, habían llegado hacia ellos.

-Chicos.- gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo para ir a su encuentro.

Jade llego a su hermano y lo abrazo mientras lo cargaba. Trina iba a abrazar a Tori pero se dio cuenta de todas las heridas.

-¿Qué te paso? –pregunto realmente preocupada, su hermana solo bajo un poco la mirada, no quería contar lo que le había pasado además que se sentía totalmente cansada y creía que ya no podría dar un paso más. Los demás chicos llegaron y vieron el estado de su amiga.

-Tori. –dijo André sumamente preocupado, Jade volteo mientras ponía a su hermanito en el piso y se le quedo mirando fijamente a la chica.

-Luego les digo lo mejor es salir de aquí cuanto antes.- les dijo la morena, ya que pues eran perseguidos por esas cosas y lo que menos quería ahora era pelear pero antes de dar un paso sintió como las fuerzas le abandonaban y todo se volvía oscuro.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo nos vemos en la siguiente actualización:) no olviden a dejar su review con sus opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias, etc... todo eso me ayuda a motivarme para seguir escribiendo^^**

**vicTORIous-fan-17: hey mi compañera escritora, me alegra que te hayas animado a leer una de mis historias... y pues ya viste lo que sucedió espero y te gustara- gracias por comentar **

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade: Bien espero te haya gustado lo que hizo Jason, siento que aunque sea un niño aun así tiene la sangre West y a su hermana como ejemplo:)**

**Juliaeidrian: gracias por comentar :DD**

**luzefragilistico: Bien ahora a esperar en lo que sucederá después:)**

**Guest: Bueno no se su hayas leído algunos disclaimers en el inició y aunque algunas veces se me pasa he puesto que saco algunas escenas y cosas sobre ese anime, nunca he dicho que sea 100% sacado de mi cabeza xD y no no te preocupes en verdad aprecio mucho tu opinión con todas esas observaciones y si me gusta arriesgarme con los Ooc... ya que bueno por eso también son fics, no solo es para hacer historias relacionadas a la serie o continuaciones de ella, si no que sirve para tomar los personajes y crear historias aunque en lo particular me divierto y disfruto escribir mas su estancia en Hollywood Art's también me gusta crear universos alternos como otros fics que tengo y bueno espero en un futuro sea de tu ****total agrado, en verdad muchas gracias por comentar^^**

**Selene Cruxe: JA! error de dedo, suele sucederme x3 bueno espero y en verdad te haya gustado el capítulo, te lo dedico solo a ti ;) y bueno no pudo llegar super Jade al rescate pero ya mero entrara en acción C:**

**Escritora17: gracias por comentar :DD espero te haya gustado n.n**

**VictoriaA11: igual soy gran fan del Jori creo que es mi pareja favorita de mujer/mujer, la otra seria la de Rocky y Cece de a Todo Ritmo xD gracias por tu review :3  
**

**Bueno ya saben que se les quiere mucho, mucho pero mucho :) Nos seguimos leyendo n.n **

**Nos vemos! Bye ._.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wooow hace cuanto que fue mi última actualización? Y veo que tengo 50 reviews *-* ._. en verdad lo siento pero es que simplemente no podía concentrarme :/ pero espero que no vuelva a ocurrir... bueno tal vez haya un poco o mucho Ooc en algunos personajes :P Por cierto a mitad del capítulo creo empece a narrar del punto de vista de Jade y creo que a partir de este capítulo será así para poder conocer como se sienten los personajes conforme avanza la historia.**

**Este capítulo esta dedicado a mi review #50 VictoriaA11 :DD nunca había tenido tantos reviews n.n**

**Sin mas les dejo leer y espero les guste la actualización n.n**

**Disclaimer: Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a Dan, bla bla bla u.u haha **

* * *

Los chicos que estaban discutiendo se dieron la vuelta y vieron a 2 figuras, una pequeña y otra alta corriendo hacia su dirección, mientras atrás de ellos los seguían los zombies. Inmediatamente los reconocieron.

-JASON.-grito Jade corriendo a su dirección.

-TORI.- le siguió Trina corriendo tras Jade.

Los otros chicos sonrieron un poco antes de perseguirlas lo habían logrado, habían llegado hacia ellos.

-Chicos.- gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo para ir a su encuentro.

Jade llego a su hermano y lo abrazo mientras lo cargaba. Trina iba a abrazar a Tori pero se dio cuenta de todas las heridas.

-¿Qué te paso? –pregunto realmente preocupada, su hermana solo bajo un poco la mirada, no quería contar lo que le había pasado además que se sentía totalmente cansada y creía que ya no podría dar un paso más. Los demás chicos llegaron y vieron el estado de su amiga.

-Tori. –dijo André sumamente preocupado, Jade volteo mientras ponía a su hermanito en el piso y se le quedo mirando fijamente a la chica.

-Luego les digo lo mejor es salir de aquí cuanto antes.- les dijo la morena, ya que pues eran perseguidos por esas cosas y lo que menos quería ahora era pelear pero antes de dar un paso sintió como las fuerzas le abandonaban y todo se volvía oscuro.

Antes de que los chicos reaccionaran, Jade ya tenía en sus brazos a Tori que estaba inconsciente, además de que había empezado a caminar en dirección hacia la camioneta.

-¿Qué es lo que paso? –le pregunto la mayor de las Vega al pequeño West. Antes de que este pudiera responder lo interrumpieron.

-Creo que esto no es lo importante ahora, si no llegar a la camioneta e irnos de aquí.- menciono Frankie.

Los chicos asintieron y apresuraron su paso, André y Beck le dijeron a Jade que uno de ellos podía llevar a la castaña pero ella se opuso y siguió avanzando con ella en los brazos, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era llegar a la camioneta para tratar las heridas de Vega ya que recordaba que la mitad latina había arriesgado su vida por ir a la enfermería y tomar varias cosas.

-Vamos chicos, rápido. –gritaba Jo mientras abría la puerta corrediza del vehículo.

Los chicos entraron y se acomodaron, Sinjin cargaba a Jo en el asiento de copiloto, Robbie se ofreció cargar a Jason que al inicio decía que se iba parado como Beck y André en la parte trasera, pero tuvo que hacerle caso a su hermana en que necesitaba descansar, además de que el pequeño aún no podía creer que le hubiera disparado a otra persona y que esta haya muerto y eso lo frustraba pero luego veía como Tori estaba acostada en las piernas de la señora Shapiro, Cat y Trina mientras que su hermana trataba de curar sus heridas con el botiquín que ya tenían, pensaba que valía la pena por la vida de su nueva amiga.

-Ahora sí, Jason ¿podrías contarnos lo que paso? –pregunto Jade, cuando terminaba de ponerle una venda limpia en la mano de la castaña.

-¿Por qué mi hermana esta tan golpeada? –pregunto Trina preocupada.

-¿Dónde encontraron la pistola? –le pregunto Robbie.

-¿Qué respondo primero? –hizo cara de confusión al no saber que contar.

-Dejen que el chico hable desde el inicio, ¿no? –tomo la palabra la mama de Robbie. –Calma pequeño y cuenta desde que nos separamos. –termino sonriéndole para darle un poco de confianza y Jason asintió.

-Bueno después de separarnos y correr mucho a mí me dio un ataque de asma. –dijo bajito y vio la cara de preocupación de su hermana.- Luego de eso Tori se asustó mucho y le dije difícilmente lo que tenía además de que me dejara ahí pero ella me cargo en su espalda y corrió rápidamente buscando un hospital o algo y lo primero que encontró fue una farmacia la cual estaba cerrada pero se las ingenió para entrar, cuando estaba a punto de perder la conciencia sentí como el aire regresaba a mis pulmones ya que había logrado encontrar los medicamentos correctos. –explico el niño. Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de sorpresa.

-Bueno la verdad es que Tori conoce ese tipo de cosas, porque cuando era pequeña yo tenía asma y siempre estaba al pendiente de mí. –explico Trina.

-Pero, ¿Cómo se hizo esas heridas? –ahora el que pregunto fue André.

Sikowitz iba escuchando atentamente, mientras miraba junto a Sinjin y Jo la mejor ruta, al parecer ya estaban cerca de la estación.

-Después de eso, no teníamos ni idea hacia dónde ir, ya que ella no sabía dónde vivíamos antes y después de discutir un poco para recordar, lo logramos. –Dijo sonriendo un poco.- Pero luego cuando faltaban unas cuantas cuadras se escuchó un gruñido de mi estómago porque tenía hambre y como estábamos cerca de una gasolinera nos paramos para buscar comida y cuando salimos estaba una persona, un señor mas bien, quien tomo a Tori y la tiro al piso, trate de ayudarla pero me amenazó con matarme y Tori dijo que me fuera que estaba cerca pero no podía dejarla, cuando el señor se me acerco, Tori volvió a decirme que me fuera y lo hice, tome la mochila del piso y corrí de ahí. –el pequeño Jason aún tenía un poco de miedo, y casi a ese momento del relato se le cortaba la voz como queriendo llorar y tratando de hacerse el fuerte. –Yo corrí como un cobarde porque tenía mucho miedo y cuando llevaba un poco pude escuchar los gritos de Tori y me sentí mal, ella me ayudó mucho y yo la deje, me dio otro ataque de asma y me pare para buscar en la mochila y cuando lo hice vi el arma que nos habíamos encontrado en un carro de policía y volví, ese sujeto ya la había golpeado y también estaba tratando de… -pero se detuvo al recordar eso, cuando estaba a punto de seguir con la historia, Sikowitz hablo ya que se habían detenido.

-Chicos hay un bloqueo en esta avenida, pero es la única para llegar a la estación, son algunas cuadras creo que debemos caminar desde aquí. –dijo mirando la reacción de todos. Y aunque quisieran seguir escuchando lo que ese sujeto trato de hacerle, a pensar que Jade ya se lo imaginaba al igual que Trina, André y Beck. La gótica deseaba regresarse para buscar a ese idiota y darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Pero en ese momento debían llegar a la estación para ver si alguien podría ayudarlos.

Se bajaron de la camioneta cuidadosamente, Beck, André y Jade fueron los primeros junto a Sinjin ya que había unos 5 caminantes tratando de pasar por el bloqueo. Cuando escucharon las puertas de la camioneta los zombis se acercaron a ellos, rápidamente Beck y André acabaron con 2 de ellos, Jade acabo también con 2 de ellos ya que necesitaba sacar su frustración y porque aún se sentía culpable y Sinjin termino con el último.

Cat bajo tomada de la mano de Robbie porque tenía miedo, Jason bajo con Jo, la señora Shapiro y al final Trina con Sikowitz quien tenía en su espalda a Tori quien seguía inconsciente.

POV Jade.

Terminamos de checar el bloqueo, Beck y yo nos ofrecimos de subir primero para ver si cruzando no había peligro y cual fue nuestra suerte, en el otro lado de la barrera había muchas más de esas cosas. Y más adelante había un bloqueo mucho más grande, tal vez alcanzaron a protegerse son solo dos cuadras la que debemos avanzar. Pero recuerdo que si no haces nada de ruido no son capaces de localizarnos. Bajamos con cuidado.

-Son demasiados, no podremos pasar por ahí. –dijo Beck algo desilusionado.

-Claro que sí. –proteste yo, ya que era la única manera para llegar a donde se encontraba la seguridad. –Solo no debemos hacer ruido y caminar lentamente son solo dos cuadras y delante hay otro bloqueo. –hable seriamente.

-Pero es muy arriesgado Jade. –menciono Sinjin. –Sin contar que Tori no está en condiciones de protegerse ni correr ya que aún sigue inconsciente. –termino dejándome con dudas, si algo salía mal podría tener razón.

-Además ya estoy muy viejo para correr y cargar a alguien. –se quejó un poco Sikowitz.

-Tranquilo yo puedo llevarla. –se ofrecieron al mismo tiempo André y Beck.

-Lo importante es buscar algunas cosas que les sirvan de armas a los que les faltan. –reflexiono Jo. Esa chica a pesar de no conocerla se veía que era muy inteligente.

-Pero sigue siendo demasiado arriesgado. –volvió a interrumpir Sinjin.

-Si las cosas se complican me auto proclamo carnada. –opino Frank, el cual había estado sumamente callado.

-Frank, Frankie. –dijimos al mismo tiempo Cat y yo.

-Nadie hará eso. –dije firmemente. –Todos pasaremos sanos y salvos, solo imiten lo que yo haga de acuerdo. –pregunte, todos asintieron. –No te alejes de mí Jason. –le dije quedamente y el asintió.

-No tengas miedo mama. –le dijo Robbie a su madre, quien le apretó la mano en forma de aceptación.

Todos subimos cuidadosamente el bloqueo, cuando bajamos cuidamos de no hacer nada de ruido, todo iba muy bien, los chicos me iban siguiendo, yo iba al frente con Jo y Jason a mi lado, en medio iba André cargando a Tori a su lado derecho iba la señora Shapiro y a lado de ella Robbie cuidando ese lado, al lado izquierdo de André iba Cat y atrasito de ella venia Frank quien le estaba tapando la boca y susurrándole cosas, a lado de Cat iba Sinjin y un poco más atrás de André estaban Beck y Trina vigilando la retaguardia.

Esta estrategia se le había ocurrido a Jason, creo que jugar tantos juegos de guerra le había servido.

Ya estábamos sumamente cerca, solo faltaban unos dos metros, cuando un celular empezó a sonar. Demonios, como podía ser. Voltee un poco asustada viendo como era el celular de Trina el que timbraba.

-Es papá. –dijo sorprendida olvidándose en donde estábamos parados.

-Mierda Trina. –grite y ella capto inmediatamente.

-Corran. –grito Jo.

Todos empezamos a correr, ya que en esta parte habían bastantes, aunque fueran lentos aún quedaban delante de nosotros y los de atrás se acercaban, piensa maldita sea Jade piensa, me recrimine a mí misma.

-Trina contesta el maldito celular y dile a tu padre donde es seguro, los demás ayuden a enfrentarlos. –ordene.

Jo y yo empezamos atacar a los que estaban entre el bloqueo, mande a Jason a lado de André quien lo tomo de la mano. Beck, Sinjin, Robbie y Frankie empezaron a proteger la parte trasera, Cat era sostenida por la señora Shapiro.

-Despejado. –grito Jo encima de la muralla de objetos que bloqueaba el paso.

-Vamos suban. –ordene a mi hermano y a los demás. –Ten cuidado con Vega al subir. –le dije a mi amigo quien asintió y empezó a escalar rápido.

-Vamos. –gritaba Beck. –Apúrense porque son demasiados.

Vi como estaban subiendo los demás, solo faltaban Trina, Beck, Sinjin, Frank y yo.

-Son demasiados, vamos Trina muévete. –le ordene cuando vi que había colgado, ella rápidamente se apresuró y empezó a escalar. Pero cuando acorde nos estaban rodeando, tal vez eran lentos y solo oían pero tenían una fuerza descomunal. Cuando reaccione nosotros tres nos encontrábamos rodeados, Frank se movió ágilmente saliendo de ahí y empezó a llamar su atención golpeando un carro, nosotros nos mantuvimos quietos sin hacer ningún ruido, incluso conteniendo la respiración, se fueron alejando hacia la dirección de Frank.

-"Mierda, maldita seas Frank dije que nada de ser carnada" –me dije en la mente.

-Váyanse. –grito mientras corría nuevamente hacia el otro bloqueo.

-No. –le grite yo, haciendo que los que aún no estaban lejos regresaran a nosotros.

-Jade ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Beck sorprendido.

-Dije que todos regresaríamos bien. –le conteste mientras corría y mataba a unos cuantos y empezaba a golpear un poste. –Será que muevas ese culo para acá Frank. –Beck pareció entender y corrió al lado contrario del mío para también llamar su atención, así la mayoría estaba separado, Frank había corrido rápido y estaba algo lejos, además eran como 2 docenas de muertos vivientes.

-También ayudaré. –escuche a André, quien bajaba y golpeaba a los pocos que había ahí. Luego Sikowitz y Trina también bajaron a ayudar pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a Tori bajar a ayudar, ya había despertado y lo primero que se le ocurre es ayudar en lugar de reparar en sus propias heridas. Típico de ella. Me aleje de mi posición y me acerque a ella.

-¿Qué crees que haces Vega? –le regañe, pero aun así sin perder el objetivo de lo que hacíamos. –Regresa arriba no estás en condiciones de ayudar.

-¿Y ti que más te da West? –pregunto enojada sorprendiéndome un poco. –Total para ti es mejor si me muriera, no veo el problema de ayudar a mis amigos. –respondió alejándose para golpear a un zombi que estuvo a punto de morder a Sinjin. Maldita sea está enojada conmigo y sus palabras en cierta forma me dolieron, me lo tengo merecido pero ya hablare con ella después, ahora a rescatar a Frankie.

No lo podía creer a pesar de pelear vigilando que no le pasara nada a Vega y a los demás, los vencimos, terminamos cansados pero todo el muerto viviente que estaba en estas cuadras ahora estaba muerto, muerto.

-No lo puedo creer. –menciono Sinjin.

-Ni yo. –le contesto Beck.

-¿Cómo te sientes Tori? –pregunto mi hermano a Vega, él también estaba abajo al igual que Jo y la señora Shapiro.

-Me siento bien. –le dijo con media sonrisa, en verdad que esa chica es pésima mintiendo, se nota que esta adolorida pero es tan cabezota cuando se lo propone.

-Me alegra. –le respondió Jason y luego la abrazo y ella le correspondió el abrazo. Era raro ver así a mi hermano desde la muerte de mamá no dejaba que nadie lo abrazara aparte de mí y él fue el que dio el abrazo.

-¿Y qué dijo tu padre? –hablo Frank, todos recordamos que eso fue lo que nos puso en peligro. Todos volteamos a verla un poco curiosos y esperanzados de escuchar buenas noticias pero al ver su cara vi todo lo contario.

-La estación ha caído. –dijo como a punto de llorar. –Pero dijo que el gobierno mandaría ayuda al único refugió que hay en Los Ángeles. –menciono con una sonrisa ladeada, aun había oportunidad.

-¿Y está muy lejos de aquí? –pregunto Cat.

-Es en Santa Mónica.

-¿Qué? –exclamamos todos. Muy apenas habíamos podido cruzar medio Hollywood de la escuela a la estación de policía y nos había tomado varios días por todo el caos que hay.

-Entonces no tuvo sentido llegar hasta acá. –dijo Robbie resignado.

-Debemos volver a la camioneta. –sugirió Sikowitz.

-No. –dijo Trina.

-¿Por qué no, Trina? –pregunte extrañada.

-¿Qué más te dijo papa Tri? –le pregunto Tori un poco esperanzada, ver una sonrisa en su cara me calmaba mucho. Pero qué demonios estás pensando Jade.

-Bueno él se encuentra en una primaria están viendo la forma de llegar a Santa Mónica está un poco retirado del lugar pero tal vez lleguemos antes de que los evacuen en lugar de viajar solos y desprotegidos. –sonrió aún más.

-Puede que tengas razón. –hablaba Sinjin. –Pero ambas opciones son muy arriesgadas.

-Pero es lo mejor que hay. –defendió Tori. –Yo digo que volvamos a la camioneta y vayamos hacia la primaria, ¿por dónde queda la primaria Trina? –termino por preguntarle. Ella nos respondió, la verdad si quedaba algo alejada pero también descubrimos que en esa dirección se encontraba el hogar de Sinjin y de Jo, tal vez podríamos ir por sus familiares.

-Bueno ya está decidido, no solo buscaremos a los familiares de Sinjin y Jo si no que buscaremos comida, agua y armas con las cuales defendernos. –declaro Beck.

Todos asentimos más convencidos y con un poco más de fuerzas, creo que fui la única que lo noto pero no debemos siempre huir en algunas ocasiones si nos unimos podremos vencerlos, cuando caminábamos hacia la camioneta me acerque a Vega.

-Vega. –la llame pero ella me ignoro. –Vamos Vega hazme caso. –pero me volvió a ignorar, así que la tome de la mano para que se detuviera.

-¿Qué? –me pregunto molesta y sin mirarme a la cara.

-Podemos hablar un momento. –le dije lo más serena posible. Ella se me quedo viendo de forma extraña y sorprendida pero asintió.

-Chicas, vamos. –hablo el estúpido de Beck. –Ya no le hagas nada a Tori, Jade ha sido suficiente todo lo que ha pasado. –hablo mientras se me acercaba y ponía uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros. –Además discúlpate por la pelea pasada. –me dijo sonriéndome sinceramente.

-No es necesario Beck. –intervino la voz de Tori algo incómoda. –Ya lo que pasó, paso, ¿está bien? –pregunto con media sonrisa. –Y si querías pedirme disculpas Jade quiero que sepas que te perdono, como te lo he dicho no creo que debamos llevarnos mal a como están las cosas por el momento. –volvió a sonreír y empezó a caminar a lado de Trina, la cual la abrazo y luego tomo su mano.

-Quieres soltarme Beckett. –mencione molesta y quitando su brazo de mis hombros.

-Tranquila Jade yo solo quería ayudar, además de que quiero decirte algo importante. –dijo ahora serio.

-No necesito tu ayuda, gracias. –respondí un poco mordaz. –Y no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme. –me voltee para marcharme pero el tomo del brazo me volteo y me beso.

-Quiero que seamos novios de nuevo y prometo protegerte de todo. –me dijo dejándome un poco en shock, escuche un chiflido y varios felicidades, cuando voltee vi que todos habían visto lo que Beck había hecho. Moví mis ojos mirando a todos hasta que mi mirada choco con la de Tori y se miraban un poco tristes. ¿Acaso a ella le sigue gustando Beck?, tan sumida estaba en eso que al parecer Oliver malinterpreto mi silencio pensando que le había dado un sí.

No se porque no pude decirle que no, tal vez porque no quería lastimarlo pero yo ya no quiero regresar a su lado, después hablare con él y le explicare las cosas. Así que todos volvimos a caminar para regresar a la camioneta. "Ahora pienso que todo esto fue una pérdida de tiempo total pero aprendí que no quiero que nadie del grupo nos deje. Tal vez deba ser un poco mas considerada con los demás si quiero sobrevivir y seguir protegiendo a mi hermano aunque algo me dice que si me llegara a pasar algo él estaría en buenas manos". Pienso mientras veo a Jason platicando un poco mas animado con las hermanas Vega pero en su mirada hay algo que me deja intranquila. Creo que no nos ha platicado todo lo que paso y ahora que Tori esta despierta pueda terminar de contarnos que sucedió con aquel sujeto.

Sin duda no solo debemos protegernos de los caminantes sino también no debemos fiarnos de todos los vivos y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerlos a todos.

POV Nadie.

Cerca de la primaria, en el bloqueo del ejercito hay mas de un centenar de "zombis" tratando de penetrar para llegar a los protegidos, los soldados y policías hacen todo lo posible por protegerlos. Entre esas personas haciendo fila para tomar datos de las personas se encuentra una chica de pelo castaño y lentes.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre y que edad tienes? -pregunto uno de los soldados cuando sigue el turno de esta chica.

-Mi nombre es Fown Libowitz y tengo 16 años. -respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Bueno espero que lo disfrutaran y con respecto a lo Ooc, creo que alguien me lo menciono pero yo siento que aquí es necesario ya que no pueden seguir con sus personalidades totalmente, las cosas han cambiado para ellos, todo ha cambiado al igual que su forma de pensar obviamente ya no será la misma, lamento si a muchos no les guste que no conserve totalmente sus personalidades... sin mas gracias por leer esta pequeña nota.**

**Bueno ronda de preguntas: ¿Llegaran a tiempo a la primaria? ¿Arreglaran las cosas Jade y Tori como debe ser? ¿Beck hará lo que sea por regresar con Jade? ¿Jason podrá con la carga de disparle a otra persona? ¿Por qué Tori suele ser tan cabezota? ¿Alguien morirá? ¿Qué clase de problemas habrá mas delante? **

**Espero y en verdad les haya gustado, y trataré de no tardar tanto en el siguiente en verdad agradezco mucho su paciencia y todos los reviews que me han mandado, en la próxima prometo responder ya que ahora no tengo tanto tiempo... recuerden que los quiero mucho mis amados lectores :) Y por favor en verdad lamenten la tardanza**

**Sin más nos leemos hasta la próxima, les mando un beso y un mega abrazo :')**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... he resucitado después de unos meses fuera, la verdad la mera verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo además de que me han abducido los extraterrestres un par de veces y me han secuestrado la laptop para que pase momentos "familiares" x3 dios realmente lamento tanto la demora pero nunca creí que mis planes para las vacaciones se vieran truncados D: y se que no tengo perdón alguno u.u en serio perdónenme pero tratare de no desaparecerme tanto y ponerme al corriente de todas sus historias...**

**Y cómo se me esta haciendo costumbre quiero dedicar este capítulo... si así es, es a ti Selene Cruxe mi querida lectora y escritora favorita... y además amiga mía, mi alma gemela perdida (XD) porque se que te he fallado y me has estado preguntando siempre si seguiré actualizando y como siempre te he respondido... puede que tarde pero nunca abandonare ninguna de mis historias :) Gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión... al igual que todos los demás **

**También una mención especial al review #60 Guest (creo es anonimo) espero y el que comento sepa que me refiero a él o ella :) Gracias n.n **

**Disclaimer: Victorious, HOTD y los personajes de ambas series no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños, porque sino Victorious no hubiera llegado a su final y ya habría segunda temporada del otro :c**

**Sin mas que disfruten del capítulo C:**

* * *

-Quiero que seamos novios de nuevo y prometo protegerte de todo. –me dijo dejándome un poco en shock, escuche un chiflido y varios felicidades, cuando voltee vi que todos habían visto lo que Beck había hecho. Moví mis ojos mirando a todos hasta que mi mirada choco con la de Tori y se miraban un poco tristes. ¿Acaso a ella le sigue gustando Beck?, tan sumida estaba en eso que al parecer Oliver malinterpreto mi silencio pensando que le había dado un sí.

No sé porque no pude decirle que no, tal vez porque no quería lastimarlo pero yo ya no quiero regresar a su lado, después hablare con él y le explicare las cosas. Así que todos volvimos a caminar para regresar a la camioneta. "Ahora pienso que todo esto fue una pérdida de tiempo total pero aprendí que no quiero que nadie del grupo nos deje. Tal vez deba ser un poco más considerada con los demás si quiero sobrevivir y seguir protegiendo a mi hermano aunque algo me dice que si me llegara a pasar algo él estaría en buenas manos". Pienso mientras veo a Jason platicando un poco más animado con las hermanas Vega pero en su mirada hay algo que me deja intranquila. Creo que no nos ha platicado todo lo que paso y ahora que Tori esta despierta pueda terminar de contarnos que sucedió con aquel sujeto.

Sin duda no solo debemos protegernos de los caminantes sino también no debemos fiarnos de todos los vivos y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerlos a todos.

POV Nadie.

Cerca de la primaria, en el bloqueo del ejército hay más de un centenar de "zombis" tratando de penetrar para llegar a los protegidos, los soldados y policías hacen todo lo posible por protegerlos. Entre esas personas haciendo fila para tomar datos de las personas se encuentra una chica de pelo castaño y lentes.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre y que edad tienes? -pregunto uno de los soldados cuando sigue el turno de esta chica.

-Mi nombre es Fown Libowitz y tengo 16 años. -respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

* * *

Vega y yo nos encontrábamos corriendo por las calles de Hollywood, el tiempo era primordial puesto a que nos "ofrecimos" a recorrer la zona, ya que la camioneta se había quedado sin gasolina. Así que para no arriesgarnos todos continuando a pie, a Sinjin se le ocurrió la idea de verificar diferentes áreas cerca del vehículo donde habría una gasolinera, ahora aquí es donde recalco el "ofrecimos" ya que Vega fue la que se ofreció primero. Les digo esta chica no entiende casi le hacen algo cuando protegió a Jason y ella sigue con esa actitud de ayudar a los demás así que antes de que Beck o el mismísimo Harris se apuntaran a acompañarla yo lo hice.

-Vamos Vega, apúrate –le grite fuertemente , ya que atrás nos seguían demasiados caminantes, en una vuelta en falso, encontramos una calle infestada de esas cosas y lo peor fue que yo iba molestándola y dio un grito cuando toque una parte de su labio partido.

-Es tu culpa que estemos en esta situación –me contesto molesta mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, puesto que aún se notaba que le dolían algunas heridas.

-Pues tu que no quisiste decirme como te hicieron eso –le contra-ataque.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? –pregunto con un tono serio, mientras ambas nos colábamos por un callejón, escondiéndonos así de esas cosas. Ambas guardamos totalmente silencio, cuando sentimos que estábamos seguras Vega suspiro algo pesado. –Entonces, ¿por qué quieres saberlo? –me volvió a preguntar ahora viéndome fijamente y en su voz se oía molestia mientras ambas nos paramos y salíamos de un rincón de ese callejón. ¿Y ahora que mierda iba a responder?

-Curiosidad. –le dije con un tono un poco frío y vi cómo se entristeció un poco.

-Bien pues te lo diré cuando estemos con los demás, hay muchas cosas de las que debemos cuidarnos. –hablo indiferente y ya no volvió a mencionar palabra alguna, raro en ella que siempre tiene una razón para hablar y más si es conmigo. Entre la dos había un silencio algo incómodo pero ¿por qué? Nunca habíamos tenido silencios incomodos o tensos como este.

Caminamos un par de minutos más pero no había ni una señal de gasolinera cerca, ya mero oscurecería así que decidimos regresar.

**Pov Tori.**

Cuando llegamos a la camioneta aún no habían regresado André y Beck, además de que Trina y Frankie no tuvieron tampoco suerte. Me alegraba algo haber llegado ya que no soportaba ese silencio que se formó entre Jade y yo. Pero no podía decirle, no allí… además ¿qué le importaba a ella lo que me pasaba? Ella fue la que me dijo que todo estaría mejor sin mí. Sin contar que ella y Beck volvieron pensé que tendría una oportunidad pero no es así. Dios Tori olvídala a ella no le importas y nunca le importaras.

-Lo conseguimos. –se escuchó la voz de Beck.

-Si hemos conseguido bastante gasolina. –se acercó a mi André. – ¿Cómo te sientes? –me pregunto cuando llego a mi altura.

-Mejor. –le respondí dándole una sonrisa pero la verdad es que me sentía fatal, sumamente cansada y adolorida, a pesar de que habían tratado mis heridas superficiales, la verdad es que me dolía el área del pecho, creo tener al menos una costilla rota o muy lastimada.

-Eres una terrible mentirosa. –hablo nuevamente mi amigo ahora con una cara más seria. Estaba dispuesta a contestarle pero sentía una mirada profunda en mí, cuando voltee vi los ojos azules de Jade mirándonos con cierta molestia. Como si estuviera enojada pero volteo rápidamente su vista cuando la mi mirada choco con la suya.

-Bien chicos la camioneta ya está lista. –dijo Sikowitz apareciendo tras nosotros.

-Ya era hora. –menciono Trina levantándose del piso.

-Esto ha estado muy tranquilo. –hablaba Frank con Sinjin en voz baja, cosa que me preocupaba.

-Lo sé, es extraño no se ve ningún caminante cerca de aquí siento que debieron desplazarse a otra zona, ¿pero a dónde? –reflexionaba el chico, dejándome aún más intranquila. Iban a seguir hablando pero volvieron hablarnos para subirnos ya a la camioneta.

Todos volvimos a tomar el mismo lugar con anterioridad. Creo que ya habían pasado qu días de la invasión y de la última vez que vimos las noticias, y muchos de nosotros sin ver a nuestros familiares u otros en el caso de Cat, Frank, Robbie y André que habían visto como murieron algunos de sus familiares o su única familia.

-¿Entonces pequeño terminaras de contarnos lo que paso haya? –le pregunto Jade a su hermano sacándome de mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en saber lo que paso? Creo que era obvio estaba preocupado por Jason, por un momento creí que también era por mí.

-Pues si está bien. –le respondió a su hermana. Todos voltearon a ver a Jason y luego a mí.

-¿Y qué te falto contar Jason? –le pregunte yo, ya que ignoraba hasta donde había relatado.

-Cuando salimos de la gasolinera. –contesto el viendo hacia el piso y luego levanto la vista para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Entonces recordé como él le había disparado a ese sujeto, Jason tenía una mirada intranquila, como si se culpara de algo y caí en cuenta de que el solo era un niño aun y pensaba que había matado a alguien.

-Jason, ¿estás bien? –pregunto preocupada Jade ya que el chico se había puesto tenso. El negó un poco con la cabeza.

-Yo mate a alguien. –susurro que muy apenas pudimos escucharlo.

-¿Qué? –gritaron la mayoría y hasta Sikowitz freno de repente. Yo no grite ya que sabía lo que paso.

-Ya tranquilos, el solo hizo eso porque el sujeto iba a matarlo y a matarme. –les conteste yo. –Ese sujeto fue tras de mí, porque dijo que eran muy improbable que volviera a encontrar a otra mujer, el venía armado, nunca pensamos que debíamos protegernos también de los vivos. –dije con dolor y Trina tomo mi mano.

-¿Y qué más paso Tori? –pregunto André preocupado. Yo guarde un poco de silencio.

Pov Jade.

Realmente me había sorprendido escuchar que Jason tuvo que matar a alguien, ahora no solo corría por mí la ira de que aquel sujeto quería abusar de Vega si no que corrompió la inocencia de mi hermanito. Realmente quería sacar todo este enojo que tenía. Luego Harris le pregunto a Vega que más había pasado pero ella solo guardo silencio.

-¿Qué más paso Vega? –pregunte yo, ella me miro y luego aparto la vista.

-Bueno como dije antes, ese sujeto tenía intenciones de matarnos, ya que yo le pedía a Jason que huyera y a la vez me resistía así ganándome estos golpes, realmente ese tipo hizo enojar a Jason tanto que cuando se acercó con su machete dispuesto a partirlo por la mitad él le disparo, pero no lo mato en seguida sino que solo cayo del dolor, Jason me ayudo a pararme y nos fuimos corriendo mientras el otro seguía gritando que no lo dejáramos morir, pero realmente Jason no lo mato, el solo y los caminantes, así que pequeño. –hablo mirando a mi hermano que estaba en mi regazo y tomando una de sus manos. –Tu no lo matates, no es tu culpa además sin tu ayuda tal vez yo no estaría aquí. –termino con esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre pone cuando dice que todo estará bien, pero no solo eso tenía cristalizados los ojos. Luego mi hermano bajo de mi regazo y fue a abrazarla y ella le regreso el abrazo. En esos momentos quisiera abrazarlos a los dos y decirles que yo los protegería desde ahora. Pero ¿Cómo haría eso? Vega no siente nada por mí y además aún está el asunto con Beck.

-Gracias niño. –hablo la mayor de las Vega interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. –Gracias por salvar a mi hermanita. –Y abrazo a los dos como yo quisiera abrazarlos. Demonios debo dejar de pensar en eso.

-Sikowitz, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? –pregunto Beck.

-Pues llegaremos primero a la casa de Jo así que, Jo ¿cuánto falta para llegar a tu casa? –le respondió con una pregunta.

-Pues a 4 cuadras. –hablo tratando de sonar seria aunque fuera todo lo contrario.

Creo que ella al igual que los demás sabía que había pocas posibilidades de que sus padres siguieran ahí o que siguieran vivos. En el primer día, los padres de Beck ya se habían ido, mi padre no estaba, el padre de Robbie junto a Burf habían muerto, y la abuela de André y el idiota de Ryder. Sinjin al igual que Jo se miraba nervioso e intranquilo.

**Pov Nadie.**

Tardaron 10 minutos para llegar a la cuadra de Jo, ya que aunque estuviera despejado de los caminantes, aun así habían muchas cosas que estorbaran como carros abandonados, ropa y demás cosas.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando a la casa, cuando estuvieron en frente la chica índico que esa era su casa, todos estaban sorprendidos porque era una casa enorme y una seguridad que parecía envidiable. Discutieron quienes eran los que iban a ir, y después de que todos decidieran los chicos que bajaron fueron los siguientes, Jo, Sinjin, Beck y Jade. Y aunque la mitad latina también quería ayudar todos le dijeron que debía recuperarse primero.

-Vengan chicos por aquí. –menciono la chica de pelo rubio acercándose a la reja e introduciendo una contraseña que abrió un portón.

Los chicos miraban intrigados la casa de Jo ya que era muy grande en verdad. Todos se metieron sin ningún inconveniente. Estando adentro sus bocas se abrieron aún más.

-Saben creo que sería mejor que todos pasáramos la noche aquí antes de continuar acabo de checar los sensores y no hay peligro aquí ni en él patio, no les dije antes porque no sabía si me creerían pero mis padres ambos son agentes especiales de las fuerzas armadas de los estados unidos y bueno como verán no están ya que de seguro se requirieron de su trabajo. –finalizo algo incomoda y avergonzada.

Los cuatros chicos se vieron y asintieron, Beck salió rápidamente e introdujo el código que le había dado la chica de ojos verdes y le aviso a Sikowitz que metiera la camioneta.

-Esto es impresionante Jo. –menciono Tori.

-Lo es. –le siguió Trina. –No puedo creer que tus padres sean agentes especiales.

-Bueno sí pero no tengo digo tenía permitido divulgarlo. –confeso. –Y bueno lo he hecho porque en verdad los estoy considerando mis amigos. –y les sonrió a todos.

-Bueno creo que por una noche podremos relajarnos y disfrutar un poco. –menciono Sikowitz que se estiraba un poco y caminaba hacia la casa a lado de la señora Shapiro quien llevaba cargado a Jason que estaba dormido.

-Cat, tengo un cuarto lleno de peluches haya adentro. – le dijo Jo y la pelirroja corrió agarrando la mano de Frankie y Trina para ir. –Vamos Rob hay que divertirnos un poco. –y los cuatro chicos corrieron también dentro.

Dejando en el patio a Tori, André, Beck, Sinjin, Jade y ella. Los seis se miraban alternando miradas y luego sonrieron.

-Bueno creo que no esperábamos algo así. –confeso André.

-Y bueno chica, ¿tienes armas, vehículos blindados o algo así? –se aventuró a preguntar Jade.

-Síganme. –les respondió la chica.

Los cinco seguían a Jo, la cual los llevo hasta atrás de su casa, abrió el garaje de ahí. Todos quedaron impactados ya que habían 4 Land Rover Defender, uno de los vehículos que se usaron en la segunda guerra mundial, 2 motocicletas también pertenecientes a esa época. Creo que esa vez tendrían algo de suerte para poder llegar hasta la primaria y hasta Santa Mónica.

* * *

**Bien que les pareció... ¿les desagrado? ¿les encanto? ¿no le hayan el chiste? Bueno saben que siempre me lo pueden hacer saber con review n.n**

**Y ahora que pasara... ya saben que Jason disparo a alguien, Jade aun no habla con Beck, Tori es muy cabezona...¿Qué futuras parejas se podrán formar? Cat con Trina, Trina con Frank, Sinjin con Trina, Jo con Frank, Beck con Trina, Robbie con Cat, André con Tori, André con Jo, Sikowitz y la sra. Shapiro,Jade y Tori, Beck y Jade(espera esa ya esta XD) descuiden pronto habrá JORI pero quisiera saber que opinan sobre hacer mas parejas x33 haha**

**Espero no me odien yo que los amo mucho y bueno, agradecimientos: **

**Dago-weasleypotter: **Bueno si la verdad me baso un poco en HOTD pero no tanto, solo al inició que necesitaba saber como empezar y bueno descuida pronto habrá jori, suspenso, drama... tal vez tragedia... romance hehe gracias por leer :DD y respecto a Beck aun pienso seriamente que hacer con él...gracias :)

**Selene Cruxe:** Si apareció Ponnie pero aun no se sabe su rol muajajaja :3 y bueno aun no sé que hacer respecto a Beck haha y si lo sé el Ooc aquí se me hace fundamental, no todos los días tienes que matar a personas y más si son conocidas o la misma familia y bueno seguiré viendo como llevar el rumbo de todo n.n

**VictoriaA11:** Pues eso se irá descubriendo poco a poco x3 hehehe y veremos que más sucede y si apareció Fown... ¿Quién más podrá aparecer más adelante? me agrada que ames el suspenso porque habrá más y más... :)

**madameduvergiere:** bueno como vez, creo que te has dado cuenta que tanto Tori y Jade son las protagonistas aquí xD y yo también amo a esas 4 pero la historia aun no esta decidida del todo... la historia se mueve sola y yo solo dejo que fluya así que no se si llegaran a morir o no personajes principales y llegaran mas personajes x33 y descuida pronto habrá JORI *-*

**Escritora17:** Bueno aun no hablan a fondo o lo que piensan respecto a lo que hizo Jason y el aun sigue algo angustiado, es todo lo que te puedo decir por el momento ... x3

**Forty three:** Hay un sentido claro para la palabra espeluznante? hahaha ¿gracias? y bueno aun no sé cuales serán los futuros movimientos de Beckett e.e aunque creo que no es nada bueno D:

**Konata1400:** gracias :DD

**Mas alla de la realidad:** me encanta recibir comentarios tuyos, amo como escribes :3

**Guest:** muchas gracias por comprender sobre el tardarme en actualizar y me alegra que te guste la historia, yo amo tener nuevos lectores C: y gracias por el review 60 ;)

**Bueno eso fue todo en verdad gracias, al igual a los que no comentan :) gracias por leer... LOS AMODORO MIS PRECIADOS LECTORES! y perdónenme u.u**


End file.
